


Death was only the beginning

by Berto19



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Ailis died as her village burned. But if she's dead why can she communicate telepathically with Jace?





	1. Chapter 1

_Is this what death feels like?_

Lying on the cold ground where I'd fallen, the blade that had ended my life still embedded in my stomach.

_But if I'm dead...how am I still able to think? To feel the cold and the blood pooling beneath my body. Am I dying?_

I tried to shift my body but it didn't respond and I started to panic, suddenly afraid at the thought of slowly bleeding to death. My eyes were open, I remembered them going wide as the sword flew at me so swiftly I didn't even have time to scream.

Terrified I tried to open my mouth, to cry out for anyone to help me but I couldn't even move the tip of my finger. So I did the next best thing, really all I could think of. I cried out in my mind for someone, anyone, to help me.

_Help me!_

**Is someone there?** It took me a few seconds to realize that someone was speaking to me into my head. The voice of a man I didn't recognize.

_Yes! Please I can't move and I'm bleeding to death! Help me!_

**Where are you? What do you look like? There are many dead here.**

_I have short red hair, pale blue eyes and I'm wearing a long green dress._

**I see you now. How...are you speaking to me? You are freezing cold and you have no pulse.**

Shocked I didn't respond straight away, somehow feeling the sword being pulled from my fact I could feel no pain gave me little comfort.

_I'm...dead? But...I can speak to you...in my mind anyway._

**This has never happened before. Your eyes are open but...they're unfocused. You're not even breathing.**

"Lilliana I need you help!" A man called, his boots scrapping the ground next to my body.

"What help? That girl is clearly dead, Jace. Do you wish me to make another zombie? I suppose I could use another servant." A woman's voice laughed and I would have snapped at her if I could speak.

_I'm not a zombie and I don't want her to turn me into one!_

**Stop shouting! I can hear you perfectly.**

_Sorry but...am I really a corpse? Did I die and get trapped here?_

**I don't really know. This shouldn't be possible but...maybe Lilliana can help you. She's the necromancer not me.**

Even with my limited knowledge of terms, I still understood what 'necromancer' meant and I would have cringed as someone touched my face. But I was dead, at least accorrding to this 'Jace' person so I could do nothing but lay there and await my fate; existence as a mindless, shambling corpse. The dead unable to rest.

I would have cried as a dark power took hold of my mind. When I couldn't open my mouth I screamed in my mind instead, pain ripping through my head. Another cry echoed in my head before I lost my grip on reality and everything faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am I?_

Those were my first thoughts as someone prodded my forehead. Curious, and a little annoyed, I opened my eyes to see a young man in a blue cloak kneeling beside me. He froze, fingers still touching my forehead as I raised my eyebrows. "What...are you doing?" I whispered, my voice weak. Instead of answering he just kept staring. "Could you...actually answer a question?"

"You're...able to speak?" He asked, finally removing his fingers and I sighed.

"Of course I can speak. I have a mouth and...wait aren't I supposed to be dead?" I told him, sitting and he nodded. Now close enough to see his face I grinned. "You're Jace, right? The one who talked to me in my head?" I asked, tapping my forehead and he gave me a tiny smile.

"Yes that would be me. But I don't understand...most undead cannot speak." Jace replied and I frowned, eyes on his. It wasn't until I looked down at myself that I realized just why he had called me that. My skin had changed in the time since I'd been impaled, dried blood coating my green dress the only bright thing against the sickly green of my skin. "You're a zombie not a human now." He added, jarring me out of my dark thoughts.

"Don't call me that! I'm Ailis, a human not a zombie." I snapped, arms crossed against my chest and he sighed. Rising to his feet he dusted off his cloak, not meeting my eyes. "Look this is all pretty scary and I didn't mean to snap. Just tell me what happened."

"You were dead in a pool of your own blood. I brought you back as a zombie." Lilliana answered for Jace, walking towards me and I growled. "Did your brain rot like your body?"

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted, leaping to my feet with my teeth bared. I was all set to advance towards Lilliana when she raised a hand and I screamed as black tendils of energy threw me hard into the wall. I ended up sprawled on the floor, whimpering at the pain radiating from my legs.

"You will obey me or I will tear you limb from limb, servant." Lilliana ordered, raising her hand towards me as I whimpered. Seeing my shoulders shake, Jace turned to Lilliana.

"Ailis has been through enough. Leave her be, Lilliana." Jace asked and Lilliana turned her attention to the young man standing between me and the necromancer. After a long pause her hands stopped glowing and with a brief glance at me, her lips curled into a smirk, Lilliana left the room. Moving to my side, Jace offered his hand only to have it knocked away.

"Don't touch me! She's the one who changed me into this...freak! And you helped her." I hissed, clutching a bloody right hand against my chest. Jace barely even looked at me before he left the room in the same direction as Lilliana, leaving me alone to try and understand if dying would have been better than being turned into one of the living dead. Stumbling into a corner I started to cry, frightened by the sudden realization that I was no longer part of the living world.

I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity until I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Jace again, his eyes looking directly at my face. "You are shaking." He pointed out and I growled as he moved closer, something drapped over his arm.

"Leave me alone. Or better yet...kill me. Finish what that sword started." I whispered but he ignored me, instead before something soft landed on my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked, slightly confused as he wrapped a cloak around my shoulders.

"Keeping you warm. You're not a zombie, they don't feel pain or cold. So what exactly are you?" Jace asked as I adjusted the cloak until it covered me completely. I didn't move as he studied me, unable to believe what his friend had done to me. "Ailis?"

"I...don't want to stay like this. I wanted to live but this...this isn't life. I'm trapped between death and life." I whispered and he stared at me, dark eyes locked onto mine. Unable to bear his gaze I turned my head, tears already welling. "I hate being a freak."

"That's what they called me, a long time ago." Jace whispered and I looked back at him, my eyes wet with tears. "You are not a freak just...unusual."

"I...guess I am." I whispered, leaning against the wall behind me. I closed my eyes, not even sure if I could sleep but as it turns out I could.

By the time I stirred Jace had already left and I sniffed, feeling very much alone.

_I don't care what he thinks I am a freak, an abomination that shouldn't even exist...I do care what he thinks but I hate that Lilliana. She turned me into this...thing. Maybe she can fix what she did._

I struggled to my feet, feeling a little better before I headed towards the doorway. I had just moved through it when I saw someone with their back towards me and I smiled, hurrying towards them.

_Maybe they know where Lilliana is._

"Excuse me could you tell me where Lilliana is?" I called out but they didn't respond and I sighed, reaching up to tap their shoulder. "Hello?"

I almost leapt out of my skin as a zombie turned its head, half its face rotted and the other with the bone exposed. I cried out as what used to be a young man took a stambling step towards me, one arm dangling at its side while the other reached for me just as someone giggled. To my disbelief, Lilliana appeared arms crossed and with a tiny smile on her lips as the zombie took another step. "Looks like you've made a new friend. It's nice to meet another of your own kind isn't it?" She commented as the zombie let out a mournful wail, stopping once it noticed I wasn't a living person.

"Stop calling me that word!" I roared, shocking myself and the zombie who tilted its head to one side. "I'm a freak because you made me this way! You're going to fix this!"

"And why should I do that?" Lilliana asked, staring directly into my eyes. "Besides you wanted to live. I gave you your wish."

"Not to live like this, a monster that feels like a human but isn't." I snapped and her eyes narrowed, the markings on her body glowing with a faint light. Afraid I took a step back as she advanced on me and just as she reached a hand out, her power making it glow, someone yelled.

"Stop!" Jace shouted and she sighed, still looking at me. "Lilliana, why torment her further? Ailis, come with me." He added, not even reacting when Lilliana glared at him. He reached my side and without flinching too my hand in his, not caring about the dried blood still staining it.

Lightly tugging on my hand he led me into a room far from Lilliana and that zombie. Releasing my hand he gently closed the door. Jace then motioned me towards a pair of oak chairs and I headed over to them. I sat in the one facing the doorway as Jace took the other, sitting before he took my hand again.

"She won't fix this, will she?" I whispered and he blinked, taking his eyes from my bloodied hand. "Lilliana can't can she?"

"Lilliana is powerful if a little...misguided. She made you one of the undead to act as her servant not knowing this would happen. Instead of changing you into a mindless servant you regained your mind at the cost of becoming something...different." Jace explained, his eyes still on my hand.

"So what you're staying is...I'm stuck like this forever?" I asked and he paused, turning my hand over for a moment. "I can't believe she made me like this on purpose."

"She didn't. Raising the dead takes a powerful necromancer and even then most undead are mindless only obeying their master. But before she became a necromancer, Lilliana was a powerful healer. Maybe that has something to do with why you're this way." Jace finished, giving me a faint smile when I grinned. "It's never happened before so there might not be a cure for this."

"If there's a chance I'll take it. I...never got to thank you for saving my life. Sort of anyway." I told him, wondering if I could blush when his smile grew. It didn't help that he still had his hand on mine.

_Wonder if he realizes it?_

Of course then he placed my hand on my lap and I sighed at the loss of warm. Immediately I shivered and he reached over my shoulder, pulling the cloak over my pale form. "You are welcome. We should start looking for an answer soon." Jace suggested and I nodded.

We went for a walk through the hallway and once we happened open a large door, twice the size of the previous ones, Jace opened it. That's when I knew just what Jace's plan was and I sighed, knowing I was in for a long wait for a cure.


	3. Chapter 3

_You have got to be kidding me. This library is huge._

"Ailis, if you want to find a cure for your...condition we need to find the right book." Jace explained as I tilted my head back, words failing me as I took in the hundreds of shelves and the thousands of books lining them. With that, Jace moved to a shelf and I quickly followed the telepath as he selected a book after glancing at the cover for a few seconds. Copying him I grabbed a book, following him as he headed towards an empty table.

Strangely enough the library was empty and after looking around I took a step near Jace who had already started to read, eyes flying over the pages. I took my time, not even looking up when Jace rose from his seat returning the book to its spot on the shelf before he chose a new one.

Sometime later...

"Nothing." I sighed, setting the book down on the table and Jace turned his head. "This is hopeless."

"You have only read one book. If you want a cure you need to work harder." Jace told me and I snorted, arms folded. "Ailis, are you sure you want to be changed back?" He asked and I stared at him.

"How can you say that? You think I want to be this way?" I snapped and he sighed, closing the book he had set on the table. "Besides did it ever occur to you that since this condition I have is a first, there wouldn't be any information about it?" I pointed out and he blinked, eyes going wide before his lips curled into a smile.

"You are right, Ailis. Maybe we should ask Lilliana if she can fix this." Jace suggested, not expecting me to climb from my seat eyes glaring at him. Without speaking I hurried from the room, leaving a very confused telepath to catch up with me. Right after he returned both of our books of course...

_How could he even suggest asking that...horrible woman? It's bad enough being some sort of undead creature without Jace wanting the help of the one person who caused this._

Tears running down my cheeks I tried to find somewhere to hide from both necromancer and telepath. Eventually I found a room a long distance from the library, one filled with clothing so I hid myself inside just as I heard Jace calling my name..

_He'll never find me here._

Just as I closed the door I heard footsteps so I quickly hid behind the door, silently hoping Jace would leave me alone. I heard someone stop just outside the door and I held my breath, forgetting for a moment I didn't really breathe. A few seconds later the footsteps moved away and I grinned, only to jump as a voice echoed in my head.

**Ailis, did you forget I'm a telepath?**

Jace tried not to laugh as the door creaked open and I peered out, my eyes slightly downcast.

"I just want some time alone to think. Why is that a problem?" I whispered, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You can't just give up. I didn't when I damaged my mind, losing some of my memories. Wanting to know who I am is what drove me towards learning everything thing I could." Jace told me and I slowly blinked, not sure just what to say.

"About your memories?" I asked and he smiled back at me, beckoning me to follow him. With nowhere else to go I closed the door, following him as he led me through the hallway.

"Not just the mystery about who I am but everything. Knowledge is a powerful weapon after all. Thanks to you I now have a new mystery on my hands, one I intend to solve...with your help." Jace said as he opened a new door, leading me into a new room. This one was only a fourth the size of the library but it had a desk and a fireplace, making me realize just how cold I was. Lying in front of the fireplace was a thick rug.

Even the cloak offered little comfort and I shivered, causing Jace to close the door behind him before he motioned me towards the fireplace. Once there he knelt, lighting a fire as I stood there. I sat beside it after he straightened the heat from the burning coals making me a little warmer. "Thanks, Jace. That feels a lot better." I whispered, rubbing my hands together to warm them up and he nodded. Leaving my side, Jace headed over to the table as I focused on getting warmer.

"Here, drink this." Jace said a few minutes after and I turned my head, seeing a cup in his outstretched hand. With a nod I took the cup from him, noting the other cup in his hand. Taking a seat on the rug beside me, Jace watched as I took a careful sip from the cup. Steam rose from the cup as I took a sip, yelping when I burned the very tip of my tongue. "You should blow on the cup first." Jace suggested as I pulled a face.

This time I did as he suggested and I didn't burn myself, the hot tea warming me up. Between that and the fire currently burning I started to drift off, leaning to one side as my eyelids closed. Not knowing that right now I was leaning against Jace, whose eyes were wide in shock at being used as a cushion.

I woke sometime later to find a blanket covering my body, leaving just my head uncovered. It took me a little while to figure out just where I was, still half-asleep as I raised my head. "Huh...where am I?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes with the back of one hand.

"You're in a spare room." Lilliana explained, standing over me. When I flinched she rolled her eyes, her lips curling into a smile. "You should be thanking me for letting you stay. Instead of kicking you out."

"Like I should thank you for turning me into a freak?" I asked, eyes narrowing at her. "What do you want with me now?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" Lilliana asked, her hand now raised and I flinched. Seeing my eyes go wide in fear she smiled, apparently enjoying my fear. If it wasn't for Jace's timely interruption I'm not sure what Lilliana would have done to me.

As I cowered, trying in vain to hide under the blanket, Jace shoved open the door. The minute he laid eyes on me, seeing me shaking he turned to see Lilliana who just giggled.

"What happened?" He asked and I sniffed, fighting the urge to cry. "Lilliana, why do you keep tormenting her?" He sighed as the necromancer turned to him, that same smile on her face as she faced the telepath.

"She makes it too easy. Besides she's mine to control whether she accepts that fact or not. Now I have business to attend to so have fun with your zombie friend." Lilliana answered, leaving with a laugh. Even with Lilliana gone I just kept shaking, afraid of the power she had over me.

"Ailis, she's just teasing you. Lilliana wouldn't really hurt you." Jace told me, kneeling beside me. He set a hand on my shoulder only to see me raise my face to his, my blue eyes still staring at the now closed door. "Ailis, can you hear me?" He asked, gently shaking my shoulder though I didn't respond.

**Ailis, it's okay.**

_It's not okay and it never will be. She called me a zombie and maybe she's right. I have to face facts; I'm not human anymore._

**Ailis, you're more human in this form than you realize.**

"I'm sorry, Jace. It's just...scary being this way. After what happened to me..." I trailed off, chewing my lower lip and Jace watched as I frowned. "Actually I can't really remember what happened before the sword killed me."

"Really?" Jace asked and I nodded, not expecting him to smile at me. "I have an idea but I want to ask you first; I can read your mind and find out what happened if you want me to."

"Whoa you can do that?" I asked and he nodded, still smiling. "Oh yeah, telepath. Gotta remember that. Okay then let's do that. Or you do that, whatever."

"Okay, Ailis. Just take a deep breath and focus on what you remember." Jace said and I did as he asked, taking a breath before I remebered I didn't breathe.

I closed my eyes instead, keeping my thoughts on the few seconds before I heard Jace's voice in my head.

**Ailis, can you hear me?**

_Yes I can. Found anything yet?_

**Not yet but I will.**

I stayed perfectly still, thinking about the moment of my death. Just then I felt something rip through my head and I jerked, memories of fire and screaming.

**Ailis, it's okay. I can see something... a village burning. I'm so sorry.**

He trailed off, his mind leaving mine as my eyes shot open. I opened my mouth, gasping as I saw the last moments of my human life. I was running, tears streaking my face just as a sword flew at me. I tried to scream then...nothing.

"They're dead...all dead!" I gasped, tears streaking my face as I shuddered. "Someone attacked my village, razing it to the ground. My parents told me to run, they were trapped inside our house and then...someone stabbed me."

In shock I wrapped my arms around myself, sobbing. I was vaguely aware of a hand gently rubbing my back. Still sobbing I buried my face in Jace's chest, who held me not caring about his cloak getting soaked from my tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in front of the fireplace, I stared at the fireplace not even looking at Jace as he knelt beside me. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and I turned my head, eyes cold.

"You need to calm down. Getting upset won't help you." Jace said and I growled, fighting the urge to punch him.

"Why even bothering doing anything? I've lost my entire world, been turned into a monster and you still want to find a cure for me?!" I snapped, rising to my feet. "Why? To satisfy your curiosity?"

"Ailis, I want to help you." Jace started, climbing to his feet just as I grabbed the desk in one hand. In a fit of anger I flipped it into the far wall, snarling as he watched on with wide eyes. I gasped, weakness striking me so fast I fell to my knees. "How did you..do that?" He asked as I raised my head, giving him a tiny smile.

"No clue." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "Head...feels weird."

It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I discovered I was lying on something soft, most likely the same rug I had previously slept on. I managed to push myself into an upright position using my elbows, groaning a little at the fuzzy feeling in my head.

"So you finally woke up?" Jace said, kneeling in front of me before a cup was gently pushed towards me. "Here, this is will make you feel better."

"Thanks." I whispered, carefully taking the cup in both hands. This time I blew on it before taking a sip, coughing at the strong taste. "W..whoa."

"It's strong but it will make you feel better I promise." Jace told me, sitting beside me. "If you don't mind me asking why did you throw my desk?"

"Your desk?! Sorry I wasn't thinking and I just..." I trailed off when he chuckled, not looking at all angry. "I don't know how I could even lift it. I was never that strong when I lived at home."

Just thinking about home made me feel like crying again. I chewed my lower lip, not wanting to seem like a coward in front of Jace. Feeling his hand brush my cheek made me blink and he smiled, the gesture helping me focus.

"Whenever you're up to it do you want to talk to Liliana?" Jace asked and I tilted my head, one eyebrow raised. He just sighed as I took another sip of my drink, wondering if a cure even existed. "I can speak to her if you don't want to." He offered as I swallowed, thinking it over.

"If you come with me I will." Jace agreed and I nodded, finishing my drink.

Wrapping my cloak around me, I followed Jace as we headed to ask Liliana for help.I didn't really trust the necromancer to fix what she'd done to me but with no other options I decided to put my trust in Jace, who seemed to think that woman would help.

_If I didn't know better I swear he likes Liliana._

"Why hello, Jace. What did you need...oh. You brought that...thing." Liliana asked and I growled, resisting the urge to throw something at her as she stood there a superior smirk on her lips.

"Liliana, you know Ailis would like it if you called her by name." Jace said, running his fingers along the bridge of his nose. "We came here to see if you could change Ailis back."

"No, I can't. Once a corpse is transformed into a zombie there's no going back. Unless you want a more permanent death." Liliana replied, eyes moving to me and I took a step back as she took a step towards me. "You're so fun to tease!" She exclaimed letting out a giggle as I hid behind Jace.

"Ailis, you need to be brave." Jace sighed and I glared at him, stomping past Jace. "Calm down." He said but I just raised my head, stepping towards Liliana. Ignoring her raised hand I grabbed the chair she's just vacated. Without a pause I grabbed it, hurling the chair at the wall to her left.

As it smacked into the wall I grinned as she actually flinched, not catching herself in time. Shaking my head, I moved back to Jace's side as he blinked his focus on Liliana. Before his eyes she let out a laugh, seemingly impressed by my display before she grinned.

"I've never seen a zombie do that before." Liliana smiled and I gave her a smirk, not letting on how happy I was. "There's hope for you yet...Ailis."

I gave her a mock bow, waiting a little impatiently for Liliana to offer her help. Of course it wasn't that easy and when we arrived in a dark room I paused, a cold shiver running up my spine.

"This is the only way to figure out how to turn you back. If it's even possible." Liliana said as she walked towards a cold table in the middle of the room. "Now, lie on the slab."

"Slab?" I asked and she sighed, rolling her eyes. Reluctantly I lay on it, shivering from the cold though mostly from fear as she raised her hands over me.

"Now keep still." Liliana ordered and I tried to, until the first tendils of dark energy flowed through me. Then I screamed, back arching as my insides twisted. "You need to keep still or I could rip you apart." She told me, her markings glowing.

More tendils of energy pierced me, one flowing over my mouth gagging me. Unable to scream I thrashed on the table instead, tears welling in my eyes as I struggled against the dark energy tearing me apart.

"Liliana, stop it! You'll kill her!" Jace shouted but Liliana either didn't hear or didn't care, her eyes glowing a deep purple.

In agony I could feel my vision fading, a cold creeping into my body.

_Maybe I'm really dying this time._

**Ailis, listen to me. You're not dying. Can you open your eyes?**

_Hm...Jace? Didn't Liliana murder me with her powers?_

**No, your body couldn't handle it and you fainted. You did make me think you were dead until I read your mind.**

_That's...good to know. Where am I now?_

"Maybe you should open your eyes and find out." Jace suggested and I did just that, my vision blurry. I slowly blinked, finding Jace standing beside me as I lay on my back. "That's better. You keep fainting on me." He pointed out as I rubbed my eyes, back aching from lying on the cold slab of stone.

"The last one wasn't my fault. An eariler warning would have been nice." I sighed and he shrugged. "So...did it work?"

The immediate frown on his face said it all and I closed my eyes, my hopes dashed. "Hey it's okay, Ailis." Jace said, his hand on my hair but I whimpered as he gently stroked my head. "There has to be someway of changing you back."

"There isn't okay? I know it and you do, so does Liliana. She just likes to torment me. I wish I'd died with my family in that fire...at least then I would have been happy." I cried, not expecting Jace to wrap his arms around my neck.

"Don't you dare say that!" He shouted at me and I coughed, confused by his outburst. His eyes glowed a pale blue as he narrowed them at me, the sight terrifying. "You're not giving up until I say it's hopeless. Got that?" He growled, his voice slightly calmer and I just nodded unable to look away.

"That...was amazing. Do your eyes always glow blue when you're mad?" I asked before Jace had fully calmed from his outburst. Speechless he stared as I gave him a tiny smile and before he could react I brushed a kiss against his nose.

Which left me just as shocked as him...


	5. Chapter 5

_I am such an idiot_

Wandering the hallways of Liliana's citadel, I thought back to the day before's slip-up. Thankfully I had managed to avoid Jace who seemed a little confused by my sudden disappearance but luckily he chose to continue checking the library for clues to a cure. Even if we had already decided that there would be nothing to find, seeing as this condition was a first.

"That was a silly move. Thinking Jace would be interested in you even if you were human, which you are clearly not." Liliana commented and I jumped, whirling around to find her standing there. "A Planeswalker and a freak together? Not likely."

"Will you leave me alone? Do you like watching me suffer?" I snapped, not knowing my eyes were glowing a faint green. "Besides at least I'm a kinder person than you'll ever be...even if I'm a zombie." I added, pleased to see her eyes narrow. She actually raised her hand at me but I just laughed, loudly at her attempt to scare me.

"You are pathetic. No man will bothering with a freak like you...unless he's into Necrophelia." Liliana growled, turning on her heel as she walked away.

Once she left I frowned, her words hitting deep as I started to wander aimlessly.

_She's right of course. I'll never have someone who cares for me because I am a mistake of nature. Maybe I should have taken my parents' advice and looked for a husband sooner...now I'm doomed to live alone._

Lost in thought I turned a corner, slamming into someone. With a startled yelp I landed hard on my backside, wishing once again I couldn't feel pain. "Oww!" I yelped, rubbing my backside with one hand.

"Sorry, Ailis I didn't see you there." Jace apologized, offering his hand and I took it as he helped me up. It was then I remembered why I was avoiding him and I blushed. "Why are you walking around here?"

"I have no idea, okay? I just needed some air...and that sounds really stupid for a creature who doesn't breathe." I replied, dusting off my dress.

"Is this because of the kiss?" Jace asked and I blinked up at him. "You do remember I can read minds right?" He added, chuckling when I quickly nodded.

"Yes I didn't forget. Look it was just a spare of the moment thing. It won't happen again." I answered and he sighed. "Do you want an apology or something?"

"I was actually looking for you. You need something warmer than a dress..unless you like being cold." Jace asked and I shivered, wrapping the cloak around me in a effort to keep warm. "I thought so. Maybe Liliana can give you something."

"Hmph I guess she owes me for turning me undead. Okay let's go and ask the necromancer if she has anything I can wear. Nothing low-cut or revealing." I sighed and he grinned, motioning me to follow him.

Even if I was still a little intimidated by her I was determinded not to show any fear, especially not in front of Jace as he led me towards her room. Once we arrived at her room, Jace lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Liliana called out. Turning the doorknob, Jace opened the door to find Liliana sitting on what looked exactly like a throne. "And you brought the..."

"Not a zombie." I answered before she could complete her sentence and she just shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"I was wondering if you had any clothes that would fit Ailis? She only has a dress and that won't keep her warm." Jace asked, ignoring my glare and she sighed. Rising from her chair Liliana walked over to us, stopping directly in front of me. Looking at me for a few seconds she turned to Jace, waving her hand.

"She wouldn't fit into any of my clothes. Besides why would I let that wear something of mine?" Liliana asked and I growled, only held back from attacking her by Jace who grabbed my shoulder. "Fine I'll give her something."

"Thank you, Liliana." Jace said, pretending not to notice when I crossed my arms. When Liliana turned her back on us, heading towards a small cupboard, I stuck my tongue out at the necromancer. Jace quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to stiffle a laugh and I grinned at him, enjoying myself.

Liliana returned a few minutes later, a top and skirt over one arm. Without speaking she handed them to me though I noticed her staring at me. Knowing what she wanted I took them from her, mumbling a quick thank you. I headed out of that throne room as quickly as my feet could carry me, the room itself making me nervous for reasons I didn't understand.

I had just left the room when Jace followed me so I waited for him. "You need somewhere to change right?" He asked and I nodded, still very much in awe of his mind-reading skills. Noticing the smile I gave him he echoed it. "You can't change in my room of course." He added and I felt my cheeks burn as he chuckled.

A few minutes later we arrived at yet another room, this one almost exactly like Jace's except for the cupboard at the very back of the room. "Wow nice. Just like yours." I commented as I stepped inside followed by Jace who closed the door quietly behind him.

"This is your room now if you want it." Jace offered and I grinned, setting the clothes down on the desk near the fireplace. "Liliana decided you needed your own room since you'll be staying here from now on."

"I guess I have to thank her properly, right?" I asked and Jace nodded, making me rub the bridge of my nose. "Okay then I will...later. For now I'd better get changed and maybe light a fire too." I said, stepping towards the fireplace only to pause when I had no idea how to. Seeing me staring at the fireplace Jace sighed, joining me.

"Let me help you." Jace said and I moved to one side as he knelt, lighting the fire in a manner of minutes. After he straightened I smiled at him.

"My parents didn't really teach me to light fireplaces or much of anything really." I told him and he frowned, head slightly tilted as I stepped over to the desk. "I was raised to basically be a housewife and mother. Only skills like cooking and cleaning were important for me to learn, according to my parents anyway. Just find a nice husband and settle down, they told me." I explained, running my fingers over the top of the desk. "Still...even being treated like that I miss them." I whispered, quickly rubbing my eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Ailis. What did you want to be growing up?" Jace asked and I brightened.

"I love to read and write stories." I answered and he laughed, making me cross my arms with a slight frown. "What's so funny?"

"You only read one book in the library yet you claim you love reading?" Jace told me once he calmed down and I shrugged, a tiny smile curling my lips. "You have a nice smile. You should do that more often."

"Thanks, Jace. I guess I was just upset about what happened to me. It's not everyday you're murdered and end up undead." I replied, gauging his reaction. Seeing the slight frown he gave me I giggled. "I'm kidding, Jace. You're pretty cute when you're startled." I pointed out and Jace turned his head but not quick enough for me to miss his grin.

"If you want to keep warm you should change." Jace suggested turning to leave. "I'll check the library for any information on your affliction. I'll be back later so take your time." He added, heading towards the door. He had just left, closing the door behind him when I sighed, running my fingers along the seam of the top.

"Okay well let's see how I look in this outfit. Hopefully it fits me." I whispered to myself, setting the top down before I slipped off my cloak. Setting it aside for now I grabbed the hem of my dress, carefully pulling it over my head. I pulled the top on, pleased to find it fit perfectly before I grabbed the skirt. These fit a little looser but they looked good as I twirled around, pleased with my new look. Leaving the dress on my desk I picked up the cloak Jace had gifted me, pulling it over my outfit.

Feeling better I carefully folded the dress, moving towards the cupboard. Opening it I set the dress down in it closing the door.

_Can't believe they're gone. I'll never see them ever again_

It was then I felt the begining of fresh tears running down my cheeks. I stumbled towards the fireplace, sitting awkwardly on the rug before the sobs started. Burying my face in my hands I began to cry, my shoulders shaking as I remembered the last few moments of my family's life.


	6. Chapter 6

A light knock on the door to my room woke me and as I turned my head I heard someone clear their throat. "Ailis, are you alright in there?" Jace called out, standing just outside.

"I'm fine. Hang on." I called out, heading towards the door. My hand had just brushed the doorknob when the door slowly opened and Jace poked his head into the room.

"Sorry for barging in like this but you didn't answer before and I was a little worried." Jace told me as I stepped back to allow him in. Closing the door he turned to see me moving towards the rug. "Is something bothering you?"

"Everything is fine." I replied, sitting on the rug. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, tilting my head to the left as my eyes narrowed. "What? Are you worried I might do something drastic like take my own life?" I asked and his eyes widened in shock, his feet moving fast as he hurried towards me. "I was kidding, Jace. Besides it's not like I can die twice." I muttered as he knelt beside me.

"That wasn't funny, Ailis. You shouldn't joke about things like that." Jace scolded and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as he frowned at me. "I'm serious. I didn't ask Liliana to save you for you to destroy yourself." He added and I growled, eyes going cold at the mention of her name.

"Hey I never asked to be brought back! You just came along when I was scared. If I'd known I would end up like this...maybe I would have taken death instead." I snapped, rising to my feet with Jace not far behind me. We glared at each other for what seemed like hours until he shook his head at me.

"I thought I was saving a scared, dying woman that needed my help. Maybe I should have just ignored your cry for help and left you there to rot." Jace whispered, just for a moment unable to hide the hurt in his voice. In the blink of an eye he vanished leaving me alone and shocked at his behaviour.

It wasn't until I entered the library, some hours later, that I found him standing in front of the bookcase closest to the door. As soon as he heard light footsteps he turned his head slightly only to narrow his eyes, turning back to the bookcase in front of him.

Rolling my eyes in his direction I walked straight past the telepath, not making eye contact. I reached a row of books way in the back of the room, my eyes moving over the spines until I settled on one. A large leather-bound book with the different colors of

"Planeswalkers? I've heard the word used before." I muttered to myself, carefully taking it down. Opening it I started to read, holding the book in one hand while I used the other to flick through the pages. "Huh says here that anyone can be a Planeswalker, it just takes a spark to ignite within them. That sounds pretty cool." I whispered, unaware that Jace was listening to my every word.

**Ailis goes from being angry to thinking Planeswalkers are cool. What a strange girl.**

_I wonder if I could be a Planeswalker? But I suppose you kind of have to be a living person for that to happen. A girl can dream..._

Pretty soon I returned the book to its place on the shelf, thinking about what I'd learned. "My parents never taught me anything interesting like that. Guess they only wanted me to be a good wife and mother, not like that's going to happen now. Plus I really suck at cooking." I muttered, just about leaping out of my skin as Jace appeared beside me. "Oh for the love of...can you not do that? It might not kill me but it still freaks me out okay?" I complained and Jace actually gave me a tiny smile, his earlier anger apparently forgotten.

"I didn't mean to startle you but you seemed...absorbed in that book." Jace said, pointing to the book I'd just returned. "If you're really interested you could borrow that book for a while. I'm sure Liliana wouldn't mind, she barely comes in here anyway."

"That's sounds pretty cool. Oh and I wanted to say I'm sorry about snapping at you and sounding so depressing. It's just taking me a while to get used to be being...like this." I told him and he nodded, a faint smile curling his lips.

"I should be apologizing for getting angry." Jace replied and I shook my head at him, moving back towards the bookcase. Before I could reach for the book again he grabbed it, handing it to me with that same smile. Grateful I took it from him and just for a moment our hands touched, leaving me slightly confused at the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I quickly took the book from Jace who stared as I hurried from the library, hopefully not seeing my two very red cheeks. I finally stopped running when I reached my room, ducking inside just as I heard footsteps.

_Please don't be Jace. I don't know why I acted that way in front of him._

"Ailis, are you decent?" Liliana called out, not waiting for an answer before she opened the door to find me standing in front of the fireplace. "I see you have one of my books. Is that the book on Planeswalkers?"

"Y..yeah it is. I should have asked but Jace said it was okay to borrow it and I thought he was going to..." I stammered until she held up a hand and I closed my mouth, slightly embarassed at myself.

"It's fine. Just be very careful with that book, it's the only one I have." Liliana asked and I quickly nodded, holding it very carefully. "Oh and before I forget...why are your cheeks red?"

"I ran the whole way here. Wait a second why wouldn't I be decent?" I quickly answered, hoping Liliana wouldn't pry. But I was in for a rude shock when she laughed, waving her hand in front of her.

"Need I remind you that Jace is a Planeswalker like myself? He needs someone powerful at his side which means he wouldn't be interested in you. Besides he's already spoken for or hasn't he told you that we're a couple?" Liliana answered and I took a shaky step back, only just keeping the leather-bound book in my arms. "I really should be going. Take care...Ailis." Liliana said, a cold smile on her face as she left me standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

I found myself in the library sometime later, hoping a book would get my mind off Liliana which wasn't easy. Especially when her words wouldn't stop rolling around in my head.

_I wonder if she was lying? I wouldn't put it past that necromancer to lie to me just for the fun of it._

"Ailis, there you are." Jace said and I jumped as he stepped into view, staring as I dropped the book I'd been holding. "Be careful. Liliana won't like you destroying this library." He warned, kneeling to retrieve it.

"Why do I care what that...woman wants?" I snorted, snatching the book from his hands the moment he straightened. "But thanks." I added as he raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't like Liliana, do you?" He asked, a faint chuckle emerging when I rolled my eyes. "I thought as much. What did she do to you this time?"

"She lied and said you two are an item." I replied, returning the book to its place on the shelf. "It's not true...is it?" I asked when he coughed, cheeks only slightly red.

"At one time, yes we were. But not anymore." Jace answered after a long pause, turning his attention back to the books. "Before I forget I brought you this." He added, taking a small book from his cloak.

"What is this?" I asked, taking the book from him. But when I checked the cover and then the inside I frowned. "But it's blank."

"That's because its a diary not a book. I have a favour to ask of you." Jace explained and I tilted my head as he started to speak.

"Test my powers? But I don't have any...besides being undead." I replied, staring at the diary clutched between my hands. "You're not playing a trick on me are you because I've had enough."

"No tricks. I'm curious about how strong you are. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jace said, reaching for the diary until I pulled it back.

"You have been pretty nice to me so...I'll do it." I told him and he grinned, eyes lighting up before he motioned to follow him.

Falling into step behind the telepath, I followed Jace as he moved down the hallway. Pretty soon he opened a door, this one leading into another room that contained a desk and chair but that was all.

"Where are we?" I asked, moving through the door. Once he closed the door, Jace moved to the desk before he turned to face me.

"A spare room no one uses. I want to try something. Can you lift that chair?" Jace asked and I shrugged, earning myself a tiny smile. "You haven't even tried to so how do you know you can't?"

"Okay fine. Here, hold this."I said, pushing the diary into his hands. "Let's see..." I whispered, grabbing the back of the chair on one hand. With a gasp I tried to lift it, only to underestimate my own strength. Which caused me to accidently launch the chair at the far wall. I cringed as it shattered, leaving a considerable dent in said wall and a new pile of firewood. "Oops?"

"That was...impressive. This time try and lift the desk...without slamming it into the wall." Jace asked and I nodded, quickly grabbing the back of the desk in both hands. This time I carefully lifted it and Jace whistled, impressed. Beaming I started to show off, lifting it clear over my head and that's when I overbalanced.

With a startled cry I dropped the desk behind me, my arms windmilling as the heavy desk smacked into the floor with a loud thud. I tried to stay upright until my left foot slipped on the floor and I fell with a hard thump on my backside, bumping the back of my head on the desk.

"Ailis, are you alright?" Jace called out, suddenly at my side. Dazed by the blow to my head I tried to stand on my own when he grabbed my arm, intending to help me up. I pulled back, still dizzy and with a yelp of surprise, Jace fell directly on top of me.

Lying there with the telepath pinning me to the floor, I stared as he lifted his head. Slightly winded, Jace locked eyes with me and I stared right back. Unable to resist or understand why I leant in until our noses were touching.

_Why isn't he repulsed by me? Why doesn't he move? Flinch, stand up, do something!_

I was still processing these thoughts when Jace turned his head to one side and I sighed, thinking he was finally repulsed by me. Until he did the one thing I would never thought anyone would do, especially since I became the undead. He leant in and my eyes went wide the second I felt his warm lips on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ailis, are you okay?" Jace asked as I slowly opened my eyes to find him kneeling beside me, a slight frown on his face. The moment he saw I was awake his lips curled into a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head which hurt for some reason. "Oww!" I hissed and Jace sighed, carefully moving my hand away from the sore spot.

"If you keep poking your head you'll make it start bleeding again." Jace told me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Still a little dizzy I let Jace guide me back to my room and after I was settled on the rug he left.

_Why did he kiss me?_

"Ailis, what are you talking about?" Jace asked, now standing in the doorway and I tilted my head at him. "I never kissed you so why do you think I did?"

"Huh but I remember...actually now I'm a little confused." I replied as he knelt beside me, looking at the back of my head. "Must have hit my head."

"Yes you did, on the table you tried to lift above your head." Jace answered, returning his attention back to me. "Which was a very bad idea."

"Tell me about it. I really didn't think." I muttered, shaking my head. "Not sure why I did something so stupid."

"You were trying to impress Jace, weren't you?" Someone answered and we both looked towards the door as Liliana appeared. "Silly girl." She added, ignoring my growl.

"Stop picking on me, Liliana. A little jealous your boyfriend likes me more than you?" I shot back, rising a little unsteadly and Jace raised an eyebrow at me then Liliana. "She said you two are a couple." I added for his benefit.

"Liliana, what have you been telling Ailis now?" Jace asked, standing before he set a hand on my shoulder in an effort to steady me. Which helped a little as I swayed on my feet, a growing headache making its presence known.

"I was just messing with her. Besides I know you still care for me." Liliana answered, waving her hand towards me for a moment. "And not that...woman."

"I think you're a little jealous, Liliana. Probably mad that Jace would rather spend time with me than you anyway." I grinned, my vision blurry. Liliana raised her arms, her lips curled back to show her teeth as she advanced towards me. I stepped towards her, making her know I wasn't afraid of her, until the room turned on its head.

Moments later I slammed into the floor so fast Jace and Liliana didn't have time to react.

I stirred later, finding myself lying on something soft. Without opening my eyes I knew someone was in the room with me, a quiet humming the only sound.

**I hope Ailis is okay. That's the second time she's knocked herself out.**

Hearing footsteps close to where I lay I struggled to open my eyes, my vision still blurry though I could make out a green cloak. Which bought a smile to my lips despite the ache radiating from my forehead. "Ailis?" Jace whispered, his fingers brushing my forehead.

"Yeah...I'm awake. What...happened this time?" I groaned, my eyes half open.

"You passed out, probably from the concussion you gave yourself. Why do you keep picking a fight with Liliana?" Jace asked and I shrugged, eyes closed again. "Ailis..." He repeated and I groaned, opening my eyes a second time.

"She lied to me. I thought you two were an item." I explained, wishing my headache would leave. "I didn't mean to pick a fight but she makes me so mad."

With a laugh, Jace knelt. "You need to control this temper of yours. Especially with that newfound strength. Besides we're not a couple, not for a long time."

"Then why did she lie? Is Liliana the jealous type?" I asked, managing a laugh when he coughed. "I thought so. Can't stand a little competition, Liliana?" I whispered, yawning.

"Competition?" Jace asked, eyes wide. "Ailis, what are you talking about?" He looked down at Ailis, who had fallen asleep while he had been talking.

**You are a very strange woman, Ailis.**

Leaving Ailis to rest in her room, Jace decided to make another attempt at finding a cure.

He spent the remainder of the day in the library, pouring over as many books as he could related to the subject of necromancy. But after the day passed into night, he sighed having come no closer to an answer.

**This doesn't make any sense. Necromancy raises the dead as mindless zombies but Ailis has kept her mind intact...why? How is she special?**

"Jace?" I whispered and he shifted in his chair, looking up from his book resting on the desk. "Sorry to bother you when you're busy but...I got lost and wandered here. That sounded really stupid." I explained, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"That's okay, Ailis. How are you feeling?" Jace answered, rising as I moved towards him. I stumbled and he quickly moved to my side, steadying me. "Maybe you should be sitting." He suggested when I coughed, the dizziness still affecting me.

"That's a good plan. Could you help me into the chair?" I asked, noting that he already had a firm grip on my shoulder. Guiding me towards the chair he'd just vacated, Jace paused to stare as I lowered myself into it. "Thanks. Can't seem to do anything right."

"Don't worry about it." Jace told me only to freeze when I leant over, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked, adjusting the hem of my skirt. His cheeks turning bright red, Jace quickly looked away and I narrowed my eyes. "Seriously why are you blushing?"

"Your top is a little..."Jace answered, waving his hand towards me and I glanced down. I suddenly yelped, quickly wrapping the cloak around me. "Revealing." He finally finished, biting back a chuckle when my cheeks turned red.

"She told me they weren't revealing!" I snapped and Jace finally burst out laughing, much to my shock. "You're not helping telepath." I added with a grumble as he doubled over with laughter.

A few minutes later...

"I can't believe Liliana gave me a low cut top. No, wait I can believe that." I grumbled, holding the cloak tightly around me while Jace returned with a book in each hand.

"She probably didn't realize that." Jace said and I raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossed against my chest.

"Yeah she did. What kind of woman does she think I am?" I complained, still unable to believe I'd given Jace a good view of my chest. "Some sort of...bimbo? Like her?"

"I doubt that's what she thinks. Besides Liliana's not a...whatever that word is." Jace replied after a pause and I narrowed my eyes, stomping towards the door. "Now where are you going?" He asked, quickly moving to block the door before I could reach it.

"Giving her a piece of my mind of course. Now could you, maybe, move?" I told him, knowing I could just as easily push him out of the way.

Jace just shook his head and I rolled my eyes, stepping back to see him cross his arms. "No." He answered and I rubbed the bridge of my nose, getting more frustrated by the second.

"You know I could just shove you out of the way." I told him and Jace frowned, clearly not happy with my attitude. "Alright I won't. Not mad at you anyway."

"Ailis, maybe we should keep looking for a cure." Jace suggested, leading me back to the desk. "Even if you think it's hopeless."

"I thought you said you wouldn't read my mind without permission." I answered, sitting in another chair.

"I can read your surface thoughts without even trying." Jace answered, taking a seat beside me as I frowned. "You're worried you'll be stuck in this form forever aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" I shouted and he flinched. "Sorry but being stuck inside this castle really isn't my style. Not that I can go outside without making people nervous."

"In Innistrad you don't really stick out." Jace told me and I blinked, not really understanding. "You look a lot like everyone else."

"Like a zombie you mean?" I asked and Jace shrugged, looking just a little guilty. "Don't worry about it. I promise not to get mad if you use that word. Liliana on the other hand..." I trailed off when he laughed.

"You and Liliana really don't like each other do you?" Jace asked and I snorted, arms crossed against my chest. "I thought so."

"Didn't take a genius to figure that out. Anyway maybe we should start looking for that cure if I want to be human again." I replied, not wanting to think about my death and subsequent rebirth any further. With a nod, Jace rose from his seat and I followed as he approached the many shelves.

Taking a book down after staring at its spine, Jace handed it to me. I returned to the desk, taking a seat and after he returned he cracked a tiny smile watching as I started to read. Not even noticing him I read the entire contents of the book, only pausing when I realized it was finished. This book had no answer so I rose, returning it to its place before I started my own search still not seeing the tiny smile on Jace's lips.

We spent hours in that library, only taking a break to eat and drink before we returned to our mission. At least that's what I'd silently dubbed it but as the day passed and night fell I sighed and Jace's head popped up, his eyes on my face as I gently closed the book.

"Nothing. We've been at this for hours and we still can't find a single clue. Maybe I should just face the facts; I'm never going to be normal again." I muttered, feeling like my world had come crashing down on me. "Let's just give up now."

"Ailis, you told me that being turned back into a human was the one thing that would make you happy." Jace said, his book opened in front of him and I sighed.

"All I wanted from life was to be something more than what my parents wanted for me, a life outside the village. Now...I don't know what I want." I whispered, heading back towards the shelves with my book still clutched loosely in my hands. Shaking his head, Jace followed and just as I returned the book to the shelf he frowned.

"Ailis, you are impossible." Jace told me, settling one hand on either side of me. Without realizing it I snarled and just for a moment the telepath's eyes went wide.

"I am not impossible, Jace!" I snapped, shoving him back so hard he smacked into the shelves behind. He let out a grunt of pain and that caused me to rush to his side, afraid I'd really hurt him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I just...snapped and you were only trying to help me too." I whimpered as Jace straightened, grimacing a little.

"I'm fine." Jace growled and I took a step back when his eyes glowed pale blue, obviously angry. Once he saw me shrink back he sighed, moving towards me but I flinched not caring if he saw me sniffing. "Ailis, I didn't mean to snap at you. You just caught me by surprise."

"Just stay back. I can't control my strength." I coughed, tears running freely down my cheeks. Jace just shook his head, pulling me into a hug. As I cried I could feel him gently rub my hair and I relaxed, not caring if he saw my tears once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you feel up to taking a walk?" Jace asked as I sipped my tea, still finding the fact I could drink a little amusing.

"Yeah sure. Just let me finish this and we can go." I replied, swallowing the last few drops of my drink. Setting down the cup on the desk I rose from my chair, following Jace as he headed for the door. We were just a few feet from my room when I heard a voice and I sighed as Liliana stepped into the hallway via a side door. "Great, her again."

"Do not speak to me like that." Liliana said and I just rolled my eyes at her, not even flinching as she raised her hand at me. "I do recall creating you and what I create...I can destroy."

"Actually my parents created me so you'll have to take it up with them." I snapped and she actually stared, one eyebrow raised as I stepped to Jace's left side. Jace raised an eyebrow as I wrapped my arm around his, cuirous. "Now I want to see this Innistrad."

"We will be back later, Liliana." Jace said, not liking the way the necromancer's eyes narrowed at mine as he escorted me towards the front gate and into the darkness of the city.

"That was awesome!" I cried once were out of earshot. Unable to stop it I saw a tiny ghost of a smile appear in Jace's lips. "Hah knew you enjoyed me one upping that stuck-up..."

"Ailis, that wasn't wise. Liliana is right; she could unmake you." Jace scolded but I just laughed, taking my arm from his before I spun in a circle.

"What are you taking about? Liliana could never unmake me, whatever that means. Anyway she needed to be taken down a peg or two." I grinned, leaping up onto a rock. "It's fun to mess with people."

"You say that now but you know what will happen if you cross her." Jace warned and I shrugged, stretching my arms towards the night sky. "You are..."

"Impossible?" I asked, jumping down and he chuckled. "See I don't have to be a telepath to read your mind." I pointed out, nudging his forehead with the tip of my finger.

"Very funny, Ailis. Now what do you think about Innistrad?" Jace sighed as I ran around him, looking at the castle in the distance before I stepped beside him.

"Very dark and kind of gloomy. More like a graveyard than a city." I replied and he shook his head, making me tilt mine towards him. "Huh?"

"It's a plane, not a city." Jace told me and that made me blink, earning a smile. "Innistrad is one plane. There are many more."

"Cool. Maybe I should check them out." I replied only to get a head shake. "Huh why not?"

"Only Planeswalkers can travel between worlds." Jace told me and I snorted.

"Aww that's not fair. I wanted to travel to...well I don't know right now. Somewhere cool." I pouted, crossing my arms. "If I was a planeswalker you wouldn't be laughing at me." I added when Jace grinned.

"You read that book on planeswalkers and you don't know we can travel between worlds?" Jace asked and I nodded, frowning at the smirk on his face.

"Let me guess; you're a planeswalker?" I said and he nodded, making me actually grin. "Then let's go."

"Go where?" Jace asked when I grabbbed his hand. I just shrugged, not too fussed. "Then off to Ravinca it is." He replied before his eyes glowed, a bright flash of light making me shield my eyes. I stumbled, momentarily blinded only to feel a tug on my hand keeping me upright. "You can open your eyes now."

"Are we in Ravnica?" I asked, opening one eye then the other. "Whoa."


	10. Chapter 10

Before Jace even had time to release my hand I started to walk, effectively dragging him along with me.

"Ailis, slow down! Before you pull my arm out of its socket." Jace hissed and I stopped so suddenly he smacked into my back. In a tangle of limbs we ended up on the cold ground, both red faced and muttering apologizes.

"So are we in Ravnica?" I asked, taking the hand Jace offered me. Once he helped me to my feet Jace nodded. "Wow it's...huge!" I shouted and he cringed. "Heh sorry."

"That is the city, yes." Jace replied, waving his hand towards a huge tower that dwarfed every building and spire overlooking the city. "But I haven't shown you the best part. Follow me." He added, a tiny smile crossing his llips. Interested I followed just behind him and as we walked he gave me a quick history on the city; the ten guilds that had mastered two of the five colors of mana. Each making a play for control of the vast

Jace's description of each guild was a little more detailed than that but I kind of zoned out a little after a while, even if my guide was pretty attractive.

"Ailis, are you even listening to what I just said?" Jace's voice jogged me out of my thoughts and I turned my head to see his blue eyes staring at me.

"I was listening. Ask me anything." I quickly answered and he raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "Go on."

"Alright. Name three of the guilds I just mentioned and who leads them." Jace challenged and I instantly swallowed, quickly flicking through what I remembered.

"Um...the dragon led Izzert. Their mana colors are blue and red, combining both elemental magic and technology. There's the Boros guild, their mana colors are red and white. They're also the military guild. Oh I need a third...um..." I trailed off when he chuckled, his eyebrow raised and with a smirk that curled his lips.

"A good try, Ailis but you need to pay close attention to each guild and give them the proper respect. Saying or doing the wrong thing could get you in a lot of trouble." Jace sighed when I frowned, arms crossed against my chest. "I'm not being mean if that's what you're thinking. I'm sorry to point this out but you do stand out and if you make a wrong move with any guild member it could wind up causing trouble for you." I opened my mouth to speak and he shook his head. "I'm not going to rescue you if you upset anyone in Ravnica."

"Even if you're the head of the Guildpact you won't help?" I asked and Jace raised both eyebrows this time, arms at his sides. "Fine I'll try not to cause trouble. At least Liliana's not here to tease me."

"Did someone mention my name?" Someone asked and I yelped, quickly hiding behind Jace. "That was almost worth the trip." Liliana laughed, stepping towards Jace as I growled, eyes narrowed at the necromancer.

"Did you come all this way to keep picking on me? Or are you a little lonely you don't have anyone to talk to besides your zombies?" I asked, stepping out from behind Jace with my eyes narrowed and she just smiled. Rolling my eyes I headed towards the large tower that Jace had pointed out, not caring what Liliana thought.

"That zombie friend of yours is really trying my patience." Liliana said to Jace, whose lips briefly curled into a smile.

"Ailis is just curious about Ravnica. Give her a break, Liliana. She hasn't had it easy so far and I'm trying to get her mind away from what happened to her." Jace told the necromancer. With a wave of her hand, Liliana followed Ailis and Jace sighed.

 _I wish Liliana would leave Ailis alone,_ Jace thought as he hurried after Liliana and Ailis the latter already out of eyesight. _She's been put through enough and now Liliana shows up..._

Jace was soon jogged out of his thoughts when the sounds of raised voices could be heard. _They're coming from that alleyway,_ he thought running now once he heard Ailis's voice.

"Leave me alone. I haven't even been here five minutes and you're treating me like a criminal. Who do you think you are?" I protested, shaking my arm free from an older man. When he got a clearer look at my face his brown eyes grew wide and I quickly pulled the hood of my cloak over my face.

"I am a soldier of the Boros guild. What kind of creature are you?" He asked, removing a blade from around his waist and I took a step back. "Stay where you are." He ordered and I yelped as he grabbed my arm, tightening his grip when I tried to move.

"What are you doing? Release her." Jace snapped and the man spun around to find the mind mage with his eyes narrowed, pale eyes almost glowing.

"I am sorry but it's causing trouble. I'm under orders to report anything suspicious to Aurelia." He told us and I flinched when he gripped my arm tighter. "It's probably one of Rakdos's undead. They shouldn't let them roam the streets, unnatural creatures they are." He muttered and I whimpered.

"First of all Ailis is not an 'it'. Second, Ailis is in my care and I will not allow you to harm her. If you have a problem with that take it up with the Gatewatch." Jace ordered, eyes focused on the soldier who frowned. When he finally relaxed his grip I shook his arm free, flinching when he gave me one last cold stare. After he stomped off I sighed, looking towards the ground until I felt an arm on my shoulder and my jerked up to find Jace staring at me. "It's okay, Ailis." He said but I shook him off, my eyes brimming with tears.

"It's not okay! He treated me like I was a monster! Just leave me alone, Jace." I snapped, pulling my cloak tighter around myself. Tears leaking from my eyes I rushed towards the tower, not even looking back as Jace shouted at me.

"Ailis, come back!" Jace called out, watching with a sinking heart as his new friend disappeared into the darkness of the city streets. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Maybe you should read her mind." Liliana suggested, strolling towards Jace and the mind mage sighed. "It would be the quickest way to find her." She added and he raised an eyebrow as she strolled past. "Unless you want Ailis to end up as someone else's experiment."

Glancing up towards the sky like it could answer for him, Jace made his way towards the tower overlooking the city. _I hope she stays out of trouble._

_The look that soldier gave me...like I'm sort of freak. I shouldn't have come to Ravnica with Jace. He's wrong about me...I'm a monster._

Sniffing I lowered my face, cloak covering my face as I wandered the streets. Very quickly I found that it was impossible to both hide my face and not bump into anyone. The best alternitive I soon found was to quickly mutter an apology and hurry away, before anyone managed a closer look at my face.

Eventually I stopped to rest, leaning against a faded stone wall the white paint coating it cracked and peeling. It wasn't until I looked around that I found myself in a dark alley, a strong scent of cooking meat making my mouth water. "Wow that smells wonderful. Wonder what's cooking?" I muttered to myself, a tiny smile appearing on my lips before I heard footsteps that echoed along the stone ground. I quickly shifted back, hiding myself in the shadows made by the wall behind me.

_Please just walk past me. I'm not even here.._

"Is someone there?" A deep voice asked and I moved even further into the shadows, holding my cloak tightly around me. As I stared, shoulders shaking in fear, a young man in white armor stepped into view. Just behind him was a young woman with red hair so bright it reminded me of a flame.

"Gideon, there's no one here." His friend sighed and Gideon shrugged, turning back. My heart beating wildly I bit back a yelp as his friend raised her hand, a curling flame sparking into life. "Hey there is someone here." She said, stepping forward with the flame flaoting above her open palm. When her flame neared my face I let out a shriek and she blinked, getting a closer look at my face before her flame fizzled out.

"I told you so, Chandra. What is that?" Gideon asked, moving past his friend to get a good look. Without thinking I leapt back, the top half of my face hidden from view and he frowned. "Hey we're not trying to hurt you." He told me only to stare, eyes widening when I lifted my face.

"Is that a zombie?" Chandra asked and I growled. Using my strength I shoved her, almost knocking her to the ground as I sprinted past. I didn't get far before they raced after me, both fitter than I had even been. It didn't take more than a few seconds before they were right behind me, a hand grasping at the back of my cloak. I leapt out of range only to scream when the ground disappeared beneath me, my arms flailling to keep myself upright.

Gideon rushed forward, grabbing at the collar of my cloak to stop my fall. The tips of his fingers brushed my cloak then I was falling, a cry ripped from my mouth before I struck the path below with a dull thud.

"Oops?" Gideon muttered, looking down at the motionless body of Ailis. "Maybe we should go down there." He suggested but Chandra was already on her way there, leaping from spot to spot. By the time Gideon joined her, Chandra was already kneeling beside their mystery undead.

"Wonder if she's dead?" He asked as Chandra nudged the body lying in front of her, recoiling once she saw the blood pooling beneath her outstretched right arm.

"Not sure if that applies to the already dead." Chandra answered, straightening. "Hang on if she's already dead why is she bleeding?"

"Ailis isn't dead." Jace answered, pale blue eyes widening once he saw his friend on the cold ground. "Ailis?!" He called out, quickly kneeling beside her. A low moan gave the only indication she was still alive, in a sense.

"Ailis? Wait you know this...lady?" Gideon asked, looking towards Chandra with both eyebrows raised and she shrugged. "She ran away and we tried to catch her. I don't get why she ran away. We're not exactly terrifying."

With a sigh, Jace gently brushed a strand of hair from Ailis' forehead. "Ailis has had a rough time since we came to Ravnica. We had only just arrived when a guard tried to arrest her just because she's..a little different." He explained, reaching under Ailis only to freeze with one hand hovering over her body. "Gideon, do you think you could carry her?" He asked and Gideon quickly nodded, moving towards Ailis.

"No problem but where should we take her?" Gideon asked, effortlessy lifting Ailis' limp body into his muscular arms. "She sticks out."

"Bring her to my office. Right now that's all we can do for her." Jace replied, his face turned slightly so no one could see the mage briefly shut his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is she actually dead or just sleeping? Never thought I would ever ask that." Chandra said as she hovered over Jace's shoulder, the telepath staring down at Ailis' face.

"Just sleeping. Ailis did receive a blow to the back of her head. She's just lucky that the fall wasn't too far or she could have died. Yes I know how strange that sounds, Liliana." Jace muttered, glancing behind him at the necromancer.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Jace. But if I was I would have pointed out that my zombies are a little more durable. A fall like that would hardly harm one." Liliana commented, sitting beside Gideon whose eyes hadn't left the woman lying on the makeshift bed.

Really it was just two chairs sitting face to face, a fluffy blue blanket drapped over them to keep her comfortable. This was Jace's second suggestion, his first suggestion that Ailis rest in his bed getting some very odd stares from his friends.

"Why is she a zombie?" Chandra asked, moving back when Jace straightened. "Aren't zombies, you know, mindless?"

"Ailis is anything but mindless. We've been searching for an answer but so far nothing explains why she..." Jace paused, lost in thought until Gideon grinned.

"Has a brain that works?" He finished and Jace actually gave his fellow planeswalker a tiny smile.

"The question is why is Ailis still unconscious? That fall happened hours ago and it really only injured her arm." Jace commented, glancing down at Ailis' bandaged wrist. Still staring at her he was not expecting Liliana to rise from her seat.

"Let me look at her." Liliana sighed, stepping past Gideon who left his seat to get a closer look. Reaching down, the necromacer took hold of one of Ailis' hands. "She isn't sleeping." Liliana said, releasing the undead's hand just as I opened my eyes.

"Why are you poking at me?" I whispered, sitting to find two familar faces watching me along with two that looked slightly familar.

"I wasn't poking at you, Ailis. Jace was worried about you being dead...again." Liliana answered, moving back as I raised my eyebrows. "I told you she was fine, Jace." She added, walking away as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Did something happen?" I asked as a woman stepped closer and I flinched, an image of an open flame flicking through my head. "You tried to roast me!" I yelled, trying to climb to my feet until Jace pushed me back.

"I wasn't trying to do anything. You panicked when we tried to talk to you." She told me, hands at her sides.

"We weren't going to hurt you, Ailis. I heard someone wandering around and I thought you were lost." Gideon explained, rising from his chair. The moment I laid eyes on him I relaxed slightly, noting that he has his hands raised in front of me. "I'm Gideon and this is Chandra." He said, waving one of his hands towards the woman with hair like a flame.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak out like that. Today hasn't really been easy...actually ever since I woke up bad things keep happening to me." I answered, offering my hand which he shook. His grip's stronger than mine, I thought offering a tiny smile.

"That's alright. Jace filled us in while you were sleeping. If it's okay to ask are you a..." Gideon's question was instantly interrupted by Chandra who gave him a quick punch in the gut. Not that that seemed to harm him though it did make him stop talking.

"What Gideon means is how are you able to talk?" Chandra asked and Gideon nodded, a smile on his face.

"Beats me. Even Liliana doesn't know why and she's the necromancer. Still I should be grateful since I'm a lot stronger than I was as a human. A little more durable too except for the arm." I told them, looking at the bandage covering my wrist and fingers. "What did I do to myself this time, Jace?" I asked with a sigh.

"You fell from one of the boardwalks, hitting your head on the street below. Thankfully you only fell two feet or we wouldn't be here." Jace said, helping me from the makeshift bed when I made a second attempt to stand.

"Tell that to my aching head. Where is here anyway?" I replied, leaning on Jace's shoulder as he helped me into a chair.

"Ravnica's library and the Gatewatch's base of operations." Jace said, getting a blank stare from me in response. "This is where we solve problems concerning Planeswalkers." He sighed and I nodded, hearing a deep chuckle coming from Gideon until Chandra elbowed him again.

"Yeah I think I get it." I answered, looking around the room. "This is a lot bigger than the library in Innistrad. Wonder if there's a book on..." I stopped talking the moment someone entered the library, pulling my cloak around my face on instinct.

"Ailis. it's okay. I want you to meet Nissa." Jace said, setting a hand down on my shoulder when I pulled my cloak tighter hiding my face.

"Is this the new friend you made?" A quiet voice asked, footsteps moving close to me. I flinched as someone gently grasped my cloak. "It is nice to meet you, Ailis."

"I...don't think I should uncover my face." I stammered, head lowered.

"It's okay." Nissa insisted as I lifted my head slightly to see an a beautiful elf looking back at me, two brilliant green eyes staring directly into mine. "So you're the one Jace told me about?"

"I...guess so. Are you a planeswalker?" I asked, feeling a little better once I noticed that Nissa made eye contact with me without flinching. When she gave me a brief nod I managed a weak smile. "Cool. I'm from Innistrad...at least I think so. I woke there anyway."

"Woke there? What do you mean?" Nissa asked, straightening when I raised my head.

"Jace found me lying in the dirt. I can't really remember at lot before that but he told me that...I was...dead." I muttered the rest once that I realized what I'd just told them. Silently I hunched over, head in my hands. "Sorry...suddenly don't feel like talking." I mumbled, hiding my face.

"Jace, what happened to this poor girl?" Nissa asked, hearing a mumbled 'not a girl' from me. "Sorry this young lady."

"She's lost a lot and I thought that bringing her here would be a nice change. Maybe I was wrong." Jace answered, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze

"I...thanks." I whispered just loud enough for Jace to hear and he gave me a smile.

"Maybe we should leave Ailis to get some rest." Jace suggested and Chandra nodded, grabbing Gideon's arm when the warrior didn't react. She practically dragged him outside the library as Nissa looked down at me.

"Ailis, we'll be nearby if you need us." Jace said, getting a tiny nod in response. With a defeated sigh he wandered towards the now open door, followed by Nissa.

"You are taking good care of her, Jace." Nissa said, seeing Jace's shoulders slump once they left the expansive library. "Ailis just needs some time to think."

"There's no way to reverse Ailis' condition. I just don't have the heart to tell her that." Jace said as they wandered the corridor. "I really don't want to let her down."

"You won't. Besides Ailis likes it here especially when you're near her." Nissa told him and Jace's head shot up, his pale blue eyes staring into her green ones. "You haven't seen the way she looks at you?"

"I was so focused on finding a cure that I never really noticed. Well I did but I just thought she was more interested in being cured than me." Jace replied, fiddling with the collar of his cloak.

"Invite her for a walk and then maybe you'll see." Nissa smiled, wandering away as Jace stood there with a blank look on his face.

Shaking his head, Jace scratched his chin considering what the elf planeswalker had said. Just as he was turning back towards the library there was a massive crash, the sound like a bookcase had just fallen to earth.

Sprinting, Jace soon found the door slightly apart and as he peered into the room he stared. The sound he'd heard hadn't been one bookcase but three, all fallen to one side. Several books had become dislouged from their sleeves, most lying where they had fallen and Jace cringed slightly wondering just what had caused the heavy bookcases to topple.

It wasn't until he hurried deeper into the library that he found the chair where he had left Ailis on its side with no sign of the undead lady. "Ailis, where are you?" He called out, instantly hearing coughing. "Ailis?"

"In..here." A weak voice called out from somewhere near the desk in the centre of the room. Pushing his way through the dust and paper, he soon saw a foot poking out from under the desk itself. "Under the table, Jace." I coughed just as he knelt, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Do I even want to know what happened in here?" Jace asked, a tiny smile on his face as he offered his hand.

"It's a long story but the short answer is...I tripped and knocked one shelf over. Which knocked the second over and then the third...kind of fell over too." I shrugged with my one good arm, cheeks burning when Jace started to laugh. After staring at him for who knows how long I joined it, finding the whole accident funny.

Once we managed to stop laughing, Jace and I set about cleaning up the library. First we picked up all of the fallen books, checking for any damage. Thankfully no books were harmed from my little 'stunt' so we set them carefully on the desk. Next came the hard part; shifting the shelves back to their original positions.

"I can probably move them back...maybe." I told him as he gazed at the bookcases then back at me. "Okay we might need a little help."

"Did something happen in...here?" Gideon asked, hurrying inside the library followed by Chandra and Nissa the latter staring around the room in wonder.

"I did this." I quickly said and everyone turned their gaze to me, making me want to disappear into my cloak. "I'm sorry."

"You did this? No offense but you look a little fragile." Gideon laughed only stopping when I grabbed one end of the desk, lifting it slightly off the floor.

"You were saying?" I panted, dropping it when my wrist started to ache. Not to mention my head. "Now do you think...you could help us move the bookcases back?"

"Sure, Ailis." Gideon answered, moving towards the first bookcase I'd knocked over. I really tried to help but the moment I set my palm on the bookcase, Jace shook his head and I stepped back. To my shock, and everyone else's amusement, Gideon moved the three bookcases back to their original positions.

"There, how is that?" Gideon asked, wiping sweat from his forehead and I gave him a grin. "Great but next time try not to knock them over. Jace hates it when we mess up his office."

"This is your office? I'm really sorry." I stammered, my cheeks red. "I wanted to explore and I tripped on the rug. That's why the room ended up a mess."

"Ailis, that's okay. We all make mistakes from time to time." Jace replied, lifting the hood of my cloak. "You don't need to cover your face, Ailis. We're your friends."

"Friends? If you're all sure you can get used to this." I answered, waving my hand over myself and Jace opened his mouth to comment until he saw the tiny smile.

"It's not like the rest of us haven't seen a zombie before, Ailis." Liliana said, leaning against the doorway.

"Whatever you say, Liliana." I told her, my smile growing when she raised her eyebrow at me. "Hey I am a zombie after all might as well get used to it."


	12. Chapter 12

Several days had passed since I had accepted my zombie form. Since then I had spent countless hours studying the books in the Ravnica library, mainly the ones on Planeswalkers and the Multiverse. Since Jace had planeswalked to Ravnica with me in tow, I realized that maybe I was a Planeswalker since only they could travel from one plane to another. It wasn't until I heard a knock at the door that I was jolted out of my thoughts by Gideon, who greeted me with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning, Gideon." I greeted him, the book now sitting on my lap as he approached. "What brings you here? I didn't take you as the reading type...sorry." I quickly said. "I think I've been spending too much time talking to Liliana."

"I came past to see if you wanted to spar with me?" Gideon asked and I blinked, nearly dropping the book. "Is that a no?"

"Of course I'll spar with you. I'm so bored." I complained and he burst out laughing, his deep booming laugh making me laugh too. "I didn't want to say anything to Jace since he's been so nice letting me stay but after a while reading starts to be...kind of boring." I admitted as I followed Gideon towards wherever he wanted to spar. Truthfully I hadn't really explored Jace's sanctuary since I had first arrived, content to wander the library despite repeated attempts made by Jace's friends, my friends now I suppose, to explore.

But after spending days doing nothing but reading, sleeping and eating I was bored out of my skull. Sparring with Gideon would be a welcome change even if I was still a little wary about using my strength against a human, well a human planeswalker. Though Gideon didn't look the frail type and so I soon stopped worrying.

"Nice shot!" Gideon shouted as I threw a punch, knocking the punching bag towards Gideon who had the sense to stand well back. "But keep your arms close to your body and remember to breathe."

"Uh...I don't really breathe but thanks for the advice." I replied, keeping my fists in front of my face. This time the punch I threw knocked the punching bag up towards the ceiling and I laughed, arms raised in the air just as the punching bag made its return trip. With a yelp and a loud thud the punching bag impacted against my right cheek, throwing me into the wall with a resonding crack.

"Ailis!" Gideon called out, quickly grabbing the swinging bag before he rushed to my side. I lay there with part of the wall now crumbing onto my cloak and head, not that I noticed it my cheek throbbing. "Are you okay?" He asked, coughing to hide a laugh as he grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet.

"Aside from my cheek I'm okay. Sorry about the wall though, still not used to my own strength." I replied, rubbing the side of my face. "I hope it heals though I'm really not sure. The wrist did...eventually."

"That was pretty impressive." Gideon said, looking at the outline of my body now etched into the wall. "I take back what I said; you're not fragile."

"It's fun being able to hold my own." I answered, stretching my arms. "Thanks for sparring with me."

"When did I say the sparring session was over?" Gideon asked, stepping back to put some distance between me and the wall. "Now are you ready?"

With a quick grin I raised my fists, mentally running through the first few drills he shown me. Which didn't help at all when I ended up flat on my back for the fifth time in a few minutes, Gideon shaking his head as I raised myself up with my elbows.

"I'm not very good at this am I?" I sighed, climbing to my feet under my own power.

"You can't become a fighter overnight, Ailis. Now let's try that again but this time keep your eyes on me." Gideon chuckled and I nodded, doing exactly that.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Chandra asked, popping her head out of her room just as I limped past.

"Just a little sparring session with Gideon, nothing to worry about." I answered with a wave of my hand, choosing to ignore the purple bruise on my right cheek. The first of many now marking my body.

"Nothing little about him, Ailis." Chandra laughed and I managed a weak smile. "You look pretty happy about being beaten to a pulp."

"Not sure 'beaten to a pulp' describes my current state but...yeah, he kicked my butt." I replied and she laughed. "Still at least I'm doing something a little more stimulating than just reading by myself."

"Maybe we should spar next." Chandra offered and I grimaced at that suggestion. "Not right now, Ailis." She added with a grin as I sighed, trying not to show how tired I was. She did but being my friend she decided not to mention it...unlike Liliana who just had to point that out.

"You look like death warmed over." Liliana observed, taking in my bruised face as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"Funny, very funny. You should go one-on-one with Gideon and see how well you fare. You wouldn't be laughing at me then." I grumbled, pulling my cloak tighter when it threatened to slip from my shoulders.

"I thought going one-on-one with Jace would be more your style?" Liliana countered, bringing a faint blush to my face despite the bruise marring it and a stare from Chandra.

"That's not funny at all." I snorted, my cheeks still burning and Liliana just smiled as Chandra looked from me to the necromancer and back. I opened my mouth after a moment, an insult on my lips before I realized we had company by the name of Jace. "Hey." I said, hoping he didn't notice the mark on my face as he walked over.

"Hello, Ailis. What are you doing...what happened to your face?!" He asked, eyes wide and I groaned wishing I had the power of invisibilty.

"I was sparring with Gideon." I answered, trying to avoid Jace's eyes. "It's nothing to worry about. It'll heal soon."

"You don't know that, Ailis. We don't know enough about your zombie form to..." When I glared at him, Jace stopped talking.

"My zombie form? Is that what we're calling it now? I'm a zombie permanently, Jace. You would know that if you bothered to ask or spend a little more time with me." I answered, one eyebrow raised when he coughed. "Besides learning to fight is a skill I was never able to learn. Now I'm making up for lost time."

"You're right, Ailis." Jace replied and I nodded. "You certainly don't need protection."

"If you can hold your own against Gideon you don't need anyone's help." Chandra said and I giggled, enjoying the complement.

"Not sure about holding my own against him but thanks." I replied, stretching. "Now can someone point me towards the kitchen? I could use some breakfast."

"Follow me." Jace said and I grinned, following the mind mage as Chandra and Liliana watched on the latter looking at us with a smile.

"I know Ailis has a crush on Jace." Liliana told the pyromancer who raised an eyebrow. "She seemed pretty upset when Jace left her alone in the library."

"I guess but Ailis was just lonely. Now that I think about it Ailis seems to want to spend a lot of time with Jace even when he's busy being the Guildpact." Chandra agreed and Liliana nodded, waiting until Jace and Ailis were out of view.

"I wonder if Jace knows about Ailis' crush on him?" Liliana said and Chandra shrugged, curious about the smile on Liliana's lips. "Are you going to tell Jace?"

"No I'm going to get Ailis to tell him." Liliana answered, a plan already forming in her mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Grabbing a cheese bagel from the kitchen Jace had led me to, I followed him as he returned to the library. As I munched on the bagel, trying hard not to drop crumbs everywhere, I noticed that Jace didn't make eye contact with me and I sighed.

"Is something the matter, Ailis?" Jace asked, his feet still moving and I just shrugged.

"I was just wondering why you're not even looking at me." I answered after swallowing the piece of bagel in my mouth and it was his turn to sigh. "Fine, you don't have to tell me."

"I was busy being the Guildpact; keeping order within the twelve guilds in Ravnica isn't something to be taken lightly." Jace replied as he reached the library's door first. Opening the door, he stepped back to let me in first.

"Uh huh. Well, I just thought that maybe you were put off by my appearance. Everyone else in the Guildwatch seems to have gotten used to my looks so I really don't get it." I said, moving past him to enter the massive library."You have had plenty of time to get used to it."

"That's not the problem, Ailis and you know it. As the living guildpact I have a responsiblity to keep order between the twelve guilds." Jace said and I rolled my eyes, arms crossed against my chest. "That takes up most of my time."

"That and keep an eye on any Planeswalkers who would cause trouble. Yeah I already know that, Jace. I've been talking to Nissa ever since I came hear and she filled me in. What I don't get is why you keep distancing yourself from me. I know I'm not much to look at..." I replied, waving a hand over myself and for a moment I saw a faint smile on Jace's lips.

"Ailis, be reasonable. While I do enjoy your company I have a lot of work to catch up on ever since...well, Innistrad." Jace answered, eyes moving towards a stack of papers covering his desk.

"Excuses, excuses. Fine then I'll leave you to your work, mind mage." I muttered, turning my back on him before I started to walk away. I thought I heard Jace call out but when I turned back around he was already sitting at the desk, reaching for the first paper on top of the pile. Giving up I wandered away, feeling just a little hurt that I was no longer his concern.

I returned to my room soon after, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Why doesn't he want to spend time with me? I thought he was my friend but he's just a jerk." I muttered to myself, biting my lip as my eyes started to fill with tears. "No, I'm not going to cry because of that mage." I snapped, quickly wiping my eyes as I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Ailis, are you in there?" Liliana called out from the other side of the door and I stepped back quickly as the door opened. "I thought I heard you muttering to yourself."

"Ever heard of knocking, Liliana? It's only polite." I grumbled, rubbing the back of my leg hoping the bed behind me didn't leave a bruise. "So why are you here?"

"That's a little rude. I can here to help you but if that's the way you're going to act..." Liliana trailed off as she turned around.

"Hang on, help me with what exactly?" I asked and Liliana turned back, a tiny smile on her lips. "Are you talking about Jace?"

"Of course, Ailis. It's pretty easy to see you have a crush on Jace, don't you?" Liliana asked, a giggle escaping when I felt my cheeks burn.

"Could you please keep your voice down, Liliana?" I hissed, crossing my fingers that no one could hear our conversation. "Look maybe I do like him, a little, but I don't know about having a crush. I mean, I don't know him that well to even...well he is pretty easy on the eye but that's beside the point." I agreed and she nodded, grabbing my cloak. My protests fell on deaf ears as Liliana not so gently pulled me back towards the library and I cringed as she knocked on the door, releasing me.

"Jace, Ailis wants to speak to you." Liliana called out, a smile on her face as the door slowly opened to reveal Jace. "I'll leave you two alone." She laughed, leaving me staring as she walked away.

"Ailis, is this interruption important?" Jace sighed and I coughed, unable to think of a good explanation. I didn't answer right away and he sighed moving to close the door just as I shoved my right foot inside the doorway.

"Liliana knocked on the door, not me!" I yelled, immediately regretting it when Jace closed the door on my foot. Quickly apologizing, Jace hurriedly opened the door as I hopped on one foot glaring at the mind mage as he stared at me. "Thanks a lot!" I snapped, my right foot throbbing.

Thankfully I didn't have to limp the whole way back to my room, Jace helping me into the library. After carefully helping me into a chair he returned to the door, closing it quietly. "You shouldn't have put your foot in the door, Ailis." Jace said, taking a seat opposite me and I lowered my eyebrows at him.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to break my foot. My wrist healed but who knows if my healing ability extends to my feet as well." I growled and he shook his head, a paper still clutched tightly in his hand. One of many now taking over his desk, I observed.

"I doubt it's broken. I didn't hit your foot that hard." Jace said and I snorted, leaning back against the chair. "Alright if I get a healer to check it will you let me get back to work?"

"Why can't you look at it? You caused this so take responsibilty for your actions." I told him and his eyes widened in surprise. "Huh, can't reach the darn thing." I muttered when I leant forward, trying to reach my shoe.

"You are really persistant. Fine, let me see." Jace finally agreed, moving his chair closer to mine. "Sit your foot on my leg." Jace told me and I grinned, resting it carefully on his left leg. Gently he removed the shoe, dropping it on the floor before he examined my injury. "Huh it doesn't look too bad. Maybe a little bruised but that's all." He pointed out, lightly pressing his fingers against the bruise.

"Oww! Hey watch it." I snapped, my foot jerking and Jace pulled his face back just in time to avoid being kicked in the chin. "Oops, I didn't mean to do that." I muttered, cheeks a little red as Jace narrowed his eyes at me.

"I certainly hope so, Ailis. You nearly took my face off." He commented and I snorted, my own eyes going wide when he pursed his lips at me. "Just for that..." He trailed off, gripping my foot tightly in one hand before he lifted it slightly. Curious, I watched as his other hand moved towards the underside of my injured foot his fingers outstretched. The second I felt his fingernails gently scratching my heel I yelped, trying to pull my foot back but he just tightened his grip and I started to giggle as he ticked my foot.

"S..stop it...hah!" I giggled but Jace didn't stop, tickling me harder the more I laughed. After a few minutes Jace finally took his fingers away, grinning as I hiccupped. "Not...funny...hic."

"From where I'm sitting it was, Ailis." Jace replied, giving my foot a light pat. "Now that we both know you're foot's not broken can I get back to work?" He asked and I pulled my foot back, giving it a rub.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry about nearly kicking you. I'm kind of ticklish there." I responded, climbing to my feet. "I'll see you later I guess." I added, taking a step towards the door only to stumble, my foot unable to take my weight.

With a yelp I landed hard on my tailbone, Jace looking on as I rubbed my now sore backside. With an eyeroll, Jace knelt beside me offering his hand. I reached for his outstretched hand but just as he went to help me up I gave his hand a hard pull and he yelped, suddenly overbalanced. The papers in his hand scattered in the air as he tripped, landing hard on top of my chest. After a few seconds Jace raised his head, eyes wide in shock as he stared down at me. It wasn't until he realized that he had me pinned to the floor, his cloak spread out over us both, that he spoke.

"Sorry! I meant to help you up but I fell and...this isn't what it looks like!" He shouted and I cringed, eyes widening at the usuallly soft-spoken mind mage as he quickly climbed off of me.

"Jace, it was an accident." I replied, trying desperately not to giggle as his cheeks flushed. "Don't worry about it." I added sitting up as he turned his head, his attention moving back to the papers now strewn around the carpet. "Look let me help you."

I reached for the closest paper only for Jace's fingers to come into contanct with mine. Jace looked up just as I did and we found ourselves staring into each others eyes. Right then I could feel my heartbeat, pounding in my ears as I looked directly into Jace's eyes.

_His eyes are really pretty. God, why do I have the urge to kiss him? I mean, he's really cute and everything but I barely know him._

Just for a moment I felt someone's presence in my mind and I flinched as Jace's eyes stopped glowing a faint blue. "Are you inside my head?" I asked, confused as to why he'd sneak around in there.

"I could hear your surface thoughts and you were so loud." Jace replied and I swallowed, cheeks burning as I shifted back. "Ailis, I'm sorry. I didn't mind to trespass."

"No, it's okay. I don't know what I was thinking." I stammered, trying to climb to my feet with my dignity intact. Blushing furously I managed to get both feet under me and I crossed the room, looking for a way out. Climbing to his feet, Jace hurried after me reaching me just as I grabbed the doorknob.

"Ailis, wait." Jace said, hand shooting out to grab the doorknob before I could turn it. "Please let me explain."

"What's to explain? You're disgusted that I would even think about kissing you." I replied, coughing when I felt my eyes start to well.

_I am not going to cry. I don't need anyone to make me happy and...crap._

"Ailis, don't cry." Jace said and I snorted, hurriedly wiping my eyes before I glared at him.

"Maybe if you hadn't read my mind I wouldn't feel like a fool." I snapped, eyes narrowed and Jace actually took a step back. "Maybe you should keep your powers to yourself next time. I didn't ask for you to trespass in my head." I added, giving him a shove with both palms. Off-guard Jace bumped into the desk, papers flying everywhere from the impact.

I took a step back when Jace's eyes glowed blue, raising himself to his full height before he stepped towards me. Shaking I started to back away until I bumped into the door, finding myself trapped. "I didn't mean to shove you. I just lost my temper for a moment and..oh boy." I whispered, not liking the way Jace's eyes glowed as he stood over me.

_Wow never seen him so angry. I didn't even think you could make Jace mad. Trust me to be the first person to make him fly off the handle._

"Ailis, look at me." Jace ordered and after a slight hesitation I looked up at him only to see the tiniest of smiles curling Jace's lips. "Wait a second you're not really mad at me are you?" I whispered and his smile grew, the glow in his eyes fading to nothing. "That was a mean trick to play on me, Jace." I grumbled and he just shrugged, getting a playful punch in the shoulder of his right arm for his trouble.

"I wouldn't need to show my power if someone would learn to control their temper." Jace pointed out, rubbing his shoulder and I sighed.

"Maybe I wouldn't lose control if someone would keep their mind to themselves. I have private thoughts that I'd like to keep to myself thank you very much, mind mage." I retorted, my eyebrow raised at him. I turned around, my hand resting on the doorknob as I thought back to Jace's little power display. Then I froze as something flashed into my head.

_Unable to stop it an image of Jace appeared in my mind; his warm body pinning me against the door as his hands slipped up my shirt, his fingernails lightly scratching at my naked skin. As he tongued my left ear his pants moving against the back of my skirt, both of us panting heavily before he cupped my backside. Jace ground his crotch against my backside, the bulge in his pants making me moan aloud as I pushed my open palms onto the door._

Despite Jace's assurance he wouldn't read my mind without permission he couldn't help taking a peek into my head and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. "Hey what did you just promise?!" I shouted, cheeks burning as the image fled from my mind.

"Ailis, where did that come from?" Jace asked, unable to stop staring at me.

Equally as shocked I quickly pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, turning my head so I didn't have to see Jace's eyes on me.


	14. Chapter 14

After my embarrassing mental slip-up I decided to spend a little less time with Jace, focusing instead on my novice fighting skills. So I went in search of Gideon who right now was sparring with Chandra.

I had only just opened the door to the gym, at least that's what I thought it was, when a blade struck the wall beside the doorway. I yelped, dropping to my knees as Gideon and Chandra turned around.

Knowing my face was as red as a ripe strawberry I slowly climbed to my feet, dusting off the knees of my cloak. "I didn't mean to interrupt." I said, reaching for the blade embedded in the wall. After a slight struggle I managed to pull it free, nearly hitting Gideon on the chin as he walked towards me. "Sorry!" I shouted, allowing Gideon to take the blade from me.

"It was an accident, Ailis. Is there something you need?" Gideon asked and I sighed, fiddling with the sleeve of my cloak.

"I came past to see if you wanted to train me again? I haven't really put any effort into my fighting skills since the last time I broke the wall." I told him and Chandra grinned, looking at Gideon to see his reaction.

"Well that's fine with me but aren't you helping Jace?" Gideon asked and I hurriedly shook my head, grateful that neither he or Chandra could read minds.

"He's working right now and I didn't want to disturb him. So it's okay if I train here?" I asked and Gideon nodded, holding out the sword to me. Somewhat reluctantly I took it from him and as Gideon started to go over some basic sword skills I began to wonder if staying in the Ravnican library had been a better idea.

Especially after spending what seemed like an eternity sparring with both Gideon and Chandra, thankfully not both at the same time. Sweat dripping from my forehead to run down my back and neck I groaned, lifting the sword in front of me only to have it knocked from my grasp. "Ailis, you do need to keep your sword in your hand." Gideon pointed out and Chandra laughed as I turned to retrieve it only to have my legs kicked out from under me. "You also need to watch your opponent." He sighed as I rubbed my now sore backside.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" I complained as Chandra laughed harder and even Gideon raised a smile. "Whatever. Still hurt." I muttered, climbing to my feet once I grabbed the sword.

"Ailis, you can't expect your opponent to go easy on you." Gideon said, shaking his head when I tried to hand back the sword. "We still need to practice." He said and I groaned, raising the sword with a frown.

Even after Gideon called a halt to our sparring, hardly even breaking a sweat I noticed, Chandra stepped forward her fingers raised and I stared at the flame hovering just above her fingertips. "Whoa!" I yelled, immediately stepping back and she stared as I gasped. Eyes wide I flinched when Chandra took a single step towards me, eyebrow raised.

"Ailis, what's wrong?" Chandra asked, the flame spluttering out as I backed into the door still breahing hard.

"No...no flames." I gasped, pulling the cloak around me. "Sorry but I have to go." I quickly told my friends, grabbing the doorknob in one hand. As I yanked open the door I ripped the doorknob off, discarding it as I raced from the room.

I found myself back in the library a few minutes later, Jace notably absent.

"Huh he practically lives here." I muttered to myself, heading towards the towering shelves. i searched the shelves for several minutes before I settled on a book about Ravnica.

As I wandered back to the table with the book clutched tightly in one hand I didn't see someone enter the library only to pause when they saw me. Sitting I set the book on the table opening it to the first page and as I began to read I didn't see my visitor quietly head my way, their footsteps light.

"Ailis, what are you reading?" Jace asked and I jumped, the book forgotten as I turned my head to see the living guildpact standing behind me. With a tiny smile curling his lips he nodded towards the book. "The history of Ravnica? It's nice to see you using your mind as well as your body...I mean your strength." He stammered when I giggled, knowing what he meant but having fun at his expense.

"It's okay, Jace it was just a slip of the tongue. I know what you mean, mind mage." I smiled, motioning to the seat next to mine. Joining me I showed him the hand-drawn map that I found opposite the first page. "Pretty cool right? One of these days I should take a wander around Ravnica."

"You should get some air. Could I see that for a moment?" Jace suggested and I nodded, handing him the book. After a few careful page turns he smiled handing the book back.

"Is that the guilds?" I asked and he nodded as I took a closer look at the page. Taking a moment to read it I discovered a list of the guilds of Ravnica and a brief history of each. On a further more thourgh read I blinked, reading about each guild's leader. "Wait so the Izzet guild's led by a dragon?! How cool is that?"

"Yes, his name is Niv-Mizzet and he's a very old dragon. One of five and the last true dragons left sadly." Jace replied, taking the book from me again and as he flipped through the pages I noticed a tiny smile on his lips.

_He must be enjoying himself. At least he's forgotten about that silly daydream of mine._

**Actually I haven't.**

"Jace, what did I say about reading my mind without permission?" I complained and he chuckled, setting the book on the table with a smile.

"If you could shield you mind better I wouldn't be able to read your surface thoughts so easily, Ailis." Jace replied and I frowned, annoying he thought this was my fault. "I don't mean to intrude on your private thoughts and upset you. I could train you if I wasn't so busy with my work." Jace sighed just as we both heard a woman's voice. When he quickly glanced towards the door I tilted my head, curious as to why he looked so pale. Well, paler than usual.

"Something wrong?" I teased as he glanced at the door just as it slowly creaked open. Before my eyes he vanished, making me climb to my feet just as a young woman entered the library.

"Excuse me but have you seen Jace? He was supposed to check these papers and give his signature." She asked, holding an armful of papers and I raised an eyebrow, silently wondering where Jace was myself. "Why does he always disappear when he's supposed to be working."

"I'm sorry but who are you? I'm Ailis by the way." I replied and she sighed, glancing around the library and its many shelves.

"I'm Lavinia, aide to Jace even if sometimes I wonder why I agreed to this job in the first place." Lavinia sighed, giving me a tiny nod before she dropped the armful of papers on the table.

"I''m sorry but I haven't seen Jace at all today. The Guildpact might know where he is. Have you tried them yet?" I suggested and she gave me a quick smile, heading for the door as I watched with my eyebrows raised. The moment she left the library I heard a throat being cleared and I turned just as Jace reappeared.

I stumbled back in fright knocking the papers to the floor as I started to fall backwards only for Jace to quickly reach for my hands, pulling me into his arms. Startled I didn't react as I leant against his chest his eyes on me the entire time as I waited for my heart to slow.

"Ailis, was that you?" Lavinia called out from the hallway and Jace swallowed as her footsteps headed our way. In a heartbeat Jace used his mind powers to make us vanish just as the door opened, Lavinia poking her head in with a frown. "Huh I thought I heard her scream." She muttered and I blinked wondering why she couldn't see us when we were standing in front of the shelves. I lifted a hand about to wave it at her when Jace quickly pulled me back, nearly bumping the back of his head against the book shelves.

_Jace, why can't Lavinia see us?_

**I used my powers making her think the room is empty of us. Just keep quiet until she leaves, okay? That's all I ask.**

_So she can't see us at all? What about sound?_

**She can't see us but she can definitely hear us. Hey just what are you planning, Ailis?**

I couldn't help a grin as I carefully untangled Jace's arms from around my waist. He raised his eyebrows glancing at Lavinia only to freeze when I turned around, lightly pressing him against the shelf behind us with my palms. Lavinia was about to leave when she heard a thud and she spun around though after finding the library empty she shook her head.

"Why does he always disappear when he has important work to do? Ailis, why did you have to make a mess in here?" Lavinia complained, standing over the table to gather the papers into a neat pile.

_Sure blame me, Lavinia. It's not my fault Jace nearly knocked me on my backside._

**Ailis, will you stop...whatever it is you're doing? My allusions don't work to hide sound.**

I just ignored Jace's mind speak as I put a little more force in keeping him pinned to the bookshelf. That same daydream from before popped into my head this time with a little more detail and sound, my cheeks flushing. In front of me Jace caught the image as it appeared in my mind and even he blushed, though I noticed he didn't move away when I couldn't resist giving his lips a light peck.

Which left us both staring into each others eyes, my own widening when his hands moved to the back of my head. Wrapping one arm around my neck he kissed me back, gently at first though once I responded by pressing my body against his kissed me harder. His arm slipped to my waist keeping me steady as his other reached around to my neck, his fingers slipping through the long strands of my hair.

Surprised but pleasantly so I pressed my palm onto the bookshelf my other arm wrapping itself around his slender waist before I opened my mouth, my tongue flicking against his. At first Jace didn't respond and I began to think he had just kissed me as a spare of the moment thing then I felt his tongue lightly wrap around mine. I felt a groan emerging from my mouth only to be muffled by Jace's tongue his grip on me tightening when Lavinia spun around.

"This is ridiculous. If I find this is a joke I'll..." Lavinia growled staring right at us. Annoyed she stomped towards the door before she flung it open. When I heard the door slam I jerked, eyes widening before I felt Jace's tongue slip from my mouth. I took a breath, eyes widening in shock at how close we'd been to being caught making out. "Did we just...that was...wow." I mumbled and Jace just smiled, fingers reaching for a loose strand of hair in danger of falling into my eyes. "That came out of nowhere."

"That was pretty amazing." Jace agreed and I giggled, cheeks a little red as I took my arms from around Jace's waist.

"Smart move with the allusion spell. I'm just glad Lavinia didn't find us...for your sake more than mine." I said, taking a step back. With that same smile on his face Jace reached over lightly flicking a lock of my hair over my right ear before he kissed the right side of my neck.

"To be truthful I have never used my magic like that before. I wouldn't mind trying that again if you would?" Jace offered, chuckling softly when my whole face turned a bright shade of red.

"I really don't know if you're joking with me or not, Jace. I'm not the mind mage like you." I replied, giving him a quick grin. "Though I really wouldn't mind repeating that...if you do get a spare moment."


	15. Chapter 15

I returned to my room soon after though not before I gave Jace a quick kiss on the cheek. The way he blushed you'd think I kissed him on the mouth which just left me grinning from ear to ear.

"You seem in a good mood." Liliana pointed out, joining me as I walked quickly to my room. "Even after a training session with Chandra and Beefslab? I have to say I'm slightly impressed."

"I did take a break in the library, reading about the guilds of Ravnica." I replied as I slowed, thinking. "Wait, Beefslab? Who's...oh do you mean Gideon?" I asked and she nodded, giving me a tiny smile.

"I doubt reading in a dusty old library made you this happy." Liliana answered and I frowned slightly, walking in step with the necromancer until I raised my eyebrows. "Yes I know what happened between you and Jace." She added and I groaned, rubbing at my eyes with my left palm.

"I thought that was our secret." I muttered and Liliana actually laughed as we reached my room. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Ailis, calm down. It's a little unbecoming." Liliana sighed and I coughed, cheeks burning.

"Look just promise you won't say anything?" I replied and when she nodded I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Not that I would have felt it I supposed with my strength...

I left Liliana in the hallway, heading for my room to take a few minutes to myself. With my back turned I didn't see the tiny smile on Liliana's lips as she headed off to find the Guildwatch.

"Now this is a better idea. No one can give me grief in here." I sighed, lying back on the white blanket covering the mattress. "I still can't believe Jace actually kissed me back."

**Why does that confuse you?**

"Why do you persist at reading my mind, Jace?" I grumbled, hearing a laugh in my head as I sat using my elbows as leverage. "That is not funny. If I could read minds I wouldn't intrude on private thoughts."

**Once again I know when you're lying, Ailis. Being you you wouldn't be able to resist taking a peek.**

"Jace, just come in here." I snorted and he grinned, standing outside my room. When I heard a light knock I raised my eyebrow at the door before I responded. "The door's open."

"I know that, Ailis. I was being polite." Jace replied, turning the doorknob. Now standing in the open doorway he cracked a smile as I lay back, one leg dangling off the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Jace?" I asked and he actually sighed, closing the door gently behind him. "Jace, this is getting really annoying."

"Chandra told me that you freaked out when she conjoured a flame." Jace explained and that made me sit, eyes widening as he approached the bed.

"Of course I did! You know what happened to me when I...died. Why do you sound surprised?" I answered, lying back as he reached the bed.

"I only found you lying dead with a sword thrust through you. I don't know what happened other than the one time I probbed your mind. The thing is I want to try again but I need your permission first." Jace told me and I snorted, arms crossed when he sat beside me.

"Why ask? Just search my mind and maybe you'll know because I certainly don't." I grumbled and he shook his head, one hand reaching for mine. I could feel his hand clutching mine and despite the fear of knowing what he could unearth.

"I won't search your mind without asking first, Ailis. Reading idle thoughts is child's play compared to searching deeper into your mind." Jace said, nodding when I gently squeezed his hand. Really I was afraid to use anymore of my strength in fear of breaking his hand. "So are we in agreement?"

"I do want to know why my village was targeted, why I was murdered in cold blood so...I'm giving you my permission to search my mind. I have to know why this happened." I whispered, swallowing a lump in my throat and he nodded. Carefully he raised his hands and I flinched as they pressed against either side of my head, making Jace smile.

**I promise this won't hurt you...physically.**

_Oh well that's a weight off my mind, Beleren. Kind of._

I heard a faint chuckle, at the same time feeling a presence in my head. Resisting the urge to narrow my eyes at him I stayed as still as I could, curious as Jace's eyes glowed blue.

**Try and think back to your home. Maybe something that happened before...**

_I can't really remember anything except the moment you found me...wait. I think something else happened that day. I remember a fight with some man and his two friends when they entered our village. My father is..was...the village elder at the time and I remember him being angry that these three strangers didn't even have the respect to speak with him first._

**Is there anything else you can tell me about this man?**

_Well he had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes the color of the sky and he was wearing really expensive clothing at the clothes had his initials sewn into them...I think they were '_

**I didn't notice you paying that much attention to our clothes.**

_Jace, I don't think that matters right now. Anyway he showed up and instead of speaking directly to my father he started to hit on me the moment we laid eyes on each other. I know he was attractive but I didn't like the way he acted, like he could do whatever he wanted just because he was rich. I know it sounds weird but his eyes were so cold and when he tried to put his arm around my waist I pushed him away, leaving him red-faced. His friends laughed as he glared at me, muttering under his breath that he always got what he wanted.I didn't think much of it when I walked home. He left me alone for a full day and I thought that maybe he'd gotten the message, that I wasn't interested. Until a day later when he made an advance towards me, trying to grab my arm and pull me into a kiss. I think I backhanded him and he fell on his rear. He ended up walking away with dirt and grass covering his butt._

For a moment I heard silence then I actually heard Jace laughing in my head and I giggled. Then my face paled as I saw another memory, a roaring flame and screaming.

_He came back that night...that monster tried to take me back to his village by force, wanted me for his wife he said and when my parents tried to help he locked them in their house. He...threw a lit torch on the roof and I could hear them screaming, my father telling me to run into the woods._

The sounds of terrified screaming blocked out all sound as I saw my house engulfed in flames, the cries of my parents as they desperately tried to escape through the blocked door. Resisting the urge to rush into the fire to help them I ran for my life, tears streaming down my face as their cries ceased and all I could hear were the flames as they burned my only home to the ground. The smell of burning flesh invaded my nostrils as I ran and behind me I heard laughing. When I turned my head I saw the murderer of my family running after me on foot, his two friends a short distance away.

I ran faster, nearly tripping on a tree root as I headed deeper into the darkness of the forest hoping the shadows of the trees would hide me. Coming to a fork in the road I paused, taking the path on the right that lead deeper into the forest and as I looked for somewhere to hide I heard footsteps getting closer. Soon I was out of breath and I paused, heart racing only to feel a hand roughly grab my shoulder and I spun around to find my parents' killer standing before me with a sword levelled at me.

"Last chance, girl. Come with me and become my wife or you'll leave you here for the wild beasts." He promised and for a moment he held out his hand. With a growl I shook him off, spitting at his feet and he raised his hand. Striking me with a vicious backhand he threw me to the ground, leaving me dizzy and my cheek throbbing. "You bitch!" He snarled grabbing my arm nearly pulling my arm out of socket before he pulled me towards his chest. That's when I screamed, his sword ripping through my stomach with a burst of bright red blood.

My scream of both fear and pain echoed through the forest as my murderer let out a laugh, his two friends reaching us just as a brilliant light enveloped the four of us, momentarily blinded us just before I vanished.

**I'm so sorry, Ailis. I shouldn't have pushed you.**

I didn't even realize Jace had retreated from my mind until he shifted on the bed, his eyes no longer glowing. I just sniffed, wiping fresh tears from my eyes. Shuddering I raised my head finding Jaces staring directly at me, his brilliant blue eyes watching my face.

"It's not your fault, Jace. You had nothing to do with my parents' murder, that monster did. I just wish I'd known sooner so I could have..." I trailed off then, swallowing a lump in my throat as Jace raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you could...Ailis, you're not seriously thinking about going after him are you?" Jace asked, his other eyebrow following the first when I snorted. "Ailis, that's..."

"Stupid? You were going to say 'stupid' weren't you?" I asked, arms crossed when he turned his attention to the wall behind the bed. "Hey it's not like he can murder me a second time." I pointed out, casually pointing to the spot where he'd stabbed me.

"Ailis, that's not the point. You could get hurt and we don't know how strong your healing ability is. Besides we don't even know your murderer's name do we?" Jace asked watching as I fiddled with the blanket.

"You know how annoying you are right now?" I answered after a full minute passed and Jace stared as I raised my head, eyes narrowed. "About being right, Jace?" I added with a sigh and he grinned.

"I've been told that, yes." Jace answered, that same smug smile on his face as I climbed from the bed. "Now where are you going?" He asked as I reached the door, my hand now resting on the doorknob.

"That's a good question. I have no home to return to and no way to find the man that killed me. What do I do now?" I answered as I looked at the door only to hear footsteps. I turned around letting out a high-pitched yelp when Jace stood over me. "If I wasn't already dead you would have given me a heart attack." I complained, pushing him back a step and trying not to laugh when the mind mage stumbled.

"Ailis, you can planeswalk." Jace told me once he righted himself and I blinked at him. "I know that your spark ignited the moment you died."

"Jace, stop talking. Right now." I snapped at him, hoping he didn't go back on his promise and read my mind. Instead of anger all I could feel was a deep loneliness at knowing I had no family and that I was unable to join them because of a weird twist in fate. "Or I might do something we'll both probably regret." I swallowed but Jace didn't listen instead he stepped forward, setting his hand on one of my shoulders.

"I know you're hurting, Ailis. It's a lot of take in all at once but trust me, okay? I'm here to help you." Jace explained, seeing tears spilling down my cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

"I know that I just...I think I could use some time to myself." I told Jace as we wandered the library. Seeing the frown he gave me I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Do I need to repeat I am not going after my murderer?"

"Yes you do. I know you're hurting from what you saw in your memories but going after him won't bring your family back." Jace told me and it was my turn to narrow my eyes, unable to believe he'd bring my parents into this argument.

"I know that, mind mage. Stop acting like you know everything about me because you don't." I snapped, moving back to the table with a book randomly pulled from the shelf. I slumped in a nearby chair, dumping the book on the table with a thud and Jace actually flinched. "Look I know you want to help me but right now I could use some time alone." I sighed and Jace just shook his head at me, sitting on the chair opposite.

"Sorry but I can't do that, Ailis. Now that I know you're a planeswalker I need to make sure you don't planewalk." Jace told me and I groaned, eyes narrowed at the telepath. "It's for your own good." He added, looking at the book sitting on the table.

"Okay stop sounding like my dad. I don't even know exactly how I planeswalked when we arrived in Ravnica but you seem to think you know everything about me. I'm going for a walk now and if you try and stop me, Jace..." I trailed off thinking about a good threat until he crossed his arms, eyes glowing a pale blue.

"Ailis, stop acting like a child." Jace snapped and I growled, rising from the chair to glare at him. I opened my mouth a few choice words already on the tip of my tongue just as we both heard a knock and Jace turned, forgetting that I was still in the room. Before he could stop me I rushed forward nearly knocking him on his backside as I made my way quickly to the door as it swung open to reveal Gideon.

The warrior gave me a stare as I brushed past him, muttering a quick apology as I left the room. Confused he turned to see Jace standing at the table, his eyes no longer glowing and with his finger rubbing his temple. "Did something happen?" Gideon asked, looking back into the hallway.

"Ailis knows what happened to her parents and if I don't stop her she'll go after their murderer." Jace explained and Gideon nodded, not entirely sure what the telepath was talking about. "I read her mind, Gideon and I saw her last day as a human." He sighed, his hand moving from his forehead.

"Maybe she's still in Ravnica." Gideon suggested and Jace paused on his way to the door.

"Ailis can't just run away again. If she goes after him she'll get herself killed...again. I think." Jace answered and just for a moment Gideon actually smiled at him. "What?"

"You have no idea if that's true do you?" Gideon asked and when Jace didn't respond except to narrow his eyes Gideon chuckled. "Let's go and find her." He told Jace who quickly nodded and together they rushed after me.

Right now I had managed to make my way outside, briefly staring up at the bright blue sky as I considered where to go next.

_I could just planeswalk out of Ravnica...if I knew exactly how I did it last time. Frankly I let Jace guide me so he must have know what I was back then...even if I didn't. Not yet anyway._

"Where am I going to go?" I whispered to myself, still staring up at the sky as if it could tell me. "All I want is my parents back and my humanity. Guess I can't have anything I want." I muttered, ashamed to feel tears springing into my eyes. Wiping them away I gazed at my pale green hand only to glare at it. "Now I'm a freak!" I snapped, my arm falling to my side before I started to run again determined to put as much distance between me and the mind mage also known as Jace.

Running around Ravnica had seemed like a good idea at first but after an hour of searching Jace halted and Gideon nearly plowed into him only just skidding to a halt. "Sorry but this is getting us nowhere." Jace apologized and Gideon stared as his eyes glowed blue. "I know Ailis is still in the city but where...there!" He exclaimed as he pointed towards a small archway. Without another word he took off again, puffing and not for the first time Gideon wished Jace had taken his offers to train him a little more seriously.

Right now I stood under a stone archway, a little out of breath which just proved how strange I was. "A zombie that gets out of breath? What kind of sick joke is this?" I muttered as I looked around to find a group of people wandering close to me. Swallowing I moved back further as they stepped past not even seeing me due to the shadows and my cloak that I pulled tighter around me, still unsure if they could see me.

Thankfully they didn't but it left me shaking at how close I'd come to be discovered. I didn't emerge from my hiding place until a few minutes had passed though as I did I felt something in my head. "Jace, what did you promise?" I snapped, stepping out of the shadows as Jace and Gideon appeared.

"I didn't want to, Ailis but you ran away." Jace explained, his eyes returning to normal as I crossed my arms.

"So? I'm allowed to walk away from you if I want to. You were afraid I'd planeswalk away weren't you?" I pointed out. The silence that followed confirmed my suspicions and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Maybe you should just trust me enough not to run away." I muttered and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not difficult to do."

"Ailis, I want to trust you won't run away but..." Jace started and I raised an eyebrow at him, arms now crossed. "But I'm worried about you."

"Yeah so you say. Frankly I think you're worried your mystery might run away from you." I protested and Jace opened his mouth again, his eyes starting to glow and I stepped forward. "Don't you dare use your powers against me."

Gideon, who had been watching this heated exchange for the last few minutes, cleared his throat. I turned my head at the same time as Jace, whose eyes changed back and he sighed.

"Maybe we should return to the library." He suggested and I raised both eyebrows at the warrior. "Lavinia's been looking for you." He added and in an instant Jace paled, bringing a smirk to my face.

"Huh so you're scared of her? Figures. Well I might just head there and tell her where you are." I replied turning around and with a smile on my face I started to rush towards the library, leaving Jace and Gideon to stare after me.

They soon caught up with me just as I reached the double doors leading into the library, Jace grabbing me by the arm just before I could knock. "Ailis, will you stop that? You're going to get me into trouble and that's the last thing I need right now." Jace hissed and I just smiled at him.

"Why is she mad at you?" I asked and he rubbed the base of his chin with his thumb. "Well?"

"I may have gotten a little behind in my paperwork." Jace admitted, releasing my hand and at his side Gideon crossed his arms. "I still have a few weeks work to sort through."

"Geeze how did you get so behind?" I asked getting a silent stare for my trouble. "Alright so be that way. I guess I could ask Lavinia." I replied, turning back to the doorway. But as I reached up to knock lightly on the door I felt a tug on my arm and in the blink of an eye I found myself in another room, Jace standing there with his hand still clutching my hand. Blinking the spots in front of my eyes I started to wonder why Jace had teleported us away as his eyes ceased glowing.

"Ailis, why do you keep making my life difficult?" Jace sighed and I gave him a one-armed shrug, waiting for the telepath to release my arm.

"Maybe because you're so fun to tease?" I told him and he shook his head at me, finally relaxing his grip on my arm. "You didn't tell me where you teleported us to."

The mind mage's reply made my cheeks darken in a blush though I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my lips at that piece of information. "Your room?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Jace, are you even listening to me?" I sighed , reaching over to tap him on his shoulder just as he turned. Seeing me staring back at him he coughed.

"You wanted to talk and this way no one will interrupt us." Jace explained and I blinked, looking at him then the door behind me. "Is something wrong?" He asked when my attention returned to him.

"Apart from being alone with you nothing's wrong." I replied arms crossed against my chest as I raised an eyerbrow at him. "This doesn't look just a little weird to have me in your room?"

"Now that you keep pointing it out it does. Ailis, I only brought you here to talk about why you feel the need to chase after your murderer." He told me, grimacing when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you have any idea how much pain that...monster put me through? How much I've lost because of him? Let me remind you that he took my parents, my home and to finish it my life from me." I snapped and he sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "If someone did the same thing to you would you go after them?"

"I doubt it, Ailis because I would think before I rushed out there." Jace answered and I snorted, stepping past the mind mage before I moved further into the room. "Now you're the one doing the ignoring." He muttered, following close behind me as I wandered the room.

"I'm not ignoring you, mage. I just need a moment to get my head together. It hasn't been easy for me since I...came back and you're not exactly making it easier by following me around." I pointed out my hand reaching out to lightly brush the table in the center of the room, touching the oak. "I mean I like having you around just...not right now." I added lifting my head to see him looking directly back at me and for a brief moment our eyes locked. It took me longer than I wanted to admit before I shook my head, breaking eye contact with him as I looked towards the door.

"Ailis, please don't tell me you're thinking about going after him." Jace started and I spun around, the mind mage actually cringing when my eyes narrowed at him. I even took a step towards him before I halted.

"I need some fresh air." I snapped, panting despite the fact I no longer had the need to breathe. But as I rushed towards the door Jace was suddenly right now and I slammed right into him before I could stop myself, pinning him against the door. Jace let out a gasp and his face turned red long enough to make me hurriedly step back, afraid I'd injured him.

Once he got his breath back, his face still slightly pink he rubbed his stomach with an open palm. "That was a little extreme." Jace coughed and I crossed my arms, my lower lip quivering as I fought to stay angry though when my eyes welled I shook my head. "I didn't mean to upset you but you can't just go after a murderer. He's probably expecting someone to come after him." Jace tried to explain as I sniffed, equal parts furious with him and the one who had caused me to spark at the cost of my human life.

"I don't want your help, mage. I can get by all on my own." I growled, tears streaming down my face. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" I whispered and Jace fixed me with a tiny smile, his hand moving from his stomach. The door was so close and even with Jace blocking it I knew I could just push him out of my way so when his arms wrapped around me I wondered why I wasn't running. He removed an arm from around my waist and when I felt his hand gently stroking my hair the dam burst and I started to sob, burying my head in his cloak.

Jace didn't seem to care, slowly stroking my hair when he heard me sobbing for my mom and dad, my hands now gripping his cloak from the back. After a few more minutes my sobs quitened and with tears streaking my face I sniffed and Jace gave me a weak smile. "Feeling any better?" He asked and I raised my head, not sure how to answer that.

Thinking I cleared my throat, giving me the smallest smile I could manage and he returned it. "I...I..." I trailed off with a loud sigh, lowering my head so he couldn't see my eyes.

"It's alright." Jace answered and I raised my head again. "You don't have to do everything on your own you know." He added as I wiped at my eyes with my palm.

"If I can't go after my murderer what should I do instead?" I asked in a quiet voice and Jace gave me a tiny smile. "You could try and not laugh at me, Jace." I grumbled pushing away from him before I folded my arms against my chest.

"I'm not laughing at you, Ailis. How about we talk about this?" Jace suggested and I shook my head chewing my lip when he sighed. "Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about what happened to me and my family. I want to do something to forget about it. Not that I can think of anything right now." I admitted and he nodded, gently taking my hand and with a flash we were outside in the fresh air. Shielding my eyes against the bright sunlight I squinted and Jace actually chuckled, leading me by the hand without giving me a moment to react.

Even though I knew I could easily break free I chose to follow Jace in the hope he had some idea as to what I should do instead of chasing after my murderer. When we started walking along a narrow path I ended up walking directly behind Jace as the mind mage hurried along and that made me wonder if he was afraid that someone would notice the zombie following him.

_I really hope he's not ashamed to be seen with me. Jace doesn't seem to be put off by what I look like but you never really know what anyone thinks about you. Except maybe you can if you could read minds..._

"Ailis, are you still with me?" Jace called and I blinked, stopping myself just in time so I didn't collide with him. Seeing me blink at him he gave me a tiny smile and I snorted hoping he didn't notice my cheeks darkening. "We're here." He added, moving close to a door.

"Where is here exactly?" I asked Jace as he grasped the doorknob, turning it to reveal a familiar room and that brought a tiny smile to my face. "Your office?"

"Yes. I thought we could work together on finding your murderer." Jace explained as he walked into the office closing the door once I entered. Seeing me with both eyebrows raised he chuckled. "Once we figure out where he is we'll figure out our next move."

"Maybe you should have told me that instead of making me think you didn't want to help. I don't know if zombies can get headaches but I'm starting to think they can right now." I complained as I headed towards his chair. Once I reached it I turned as Jace leant against the closed door with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised at me, a tiny smirk on his face.

"Alright, Ailis. Now where should we start looking?" Jace sighed as I wandered around the room my eyes travelling the room until I heard him clear his throat. "Ailis?"

"How about Innistrad since that is where I woke up?" I suggested and he gave me a nod, heading over to a large bookcase. As I watched on he started to walk back and forth his eyes travelling the spines of the books lining the bookcase which gave me a few minutes to study him.

_I wish he would just hurry up and show me how to planeswalk again. I could be chasing after that monster right now. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll be eaten by a werewolf or a zombie...hmm. Okay that just sounds weird to me now._

"Here we are. All the areas we need to explore are marked in this book." Jace explained as he walked over holding a large tome in his hands. Curious, I wandered over as he set the book on the desk. As I peered at the pages I noticed a few sketches and I cringed at the drawings of werewolfs, zombies and a few other creatures I had never seen before. Seeing the look of unease on my face Jace shook his head. "Don't worry, Ailis. You don't need to worry about those creatures. Ever since Avacyn came back she and the church will protect you from those monsters."

"Hmph. But whose going to protect me from them? I doubt they would be very hospitable to someone who's not exactly living but not dead either." I pointed out and Jace snorted at me though I saw a hint of a smile on his face at the face I pulled.


	18. Chapter 18

With a destination in mind I was all set to return to Innistrad but Jace had other ideas so I followed him to the library that served as the Guildpact's meeting point. When we arrived there we found Liliana already there, a smug smile on her face as she leant back in her chair.

"Okay so we're going back to Innistrad." I announced and Jace shook his head at me. "I thought we agreed that we're going back."

"Not until the rest of the Guildpact gets here. Besides didn't we already agree that rushing around was a terrible idea?" Jace replied, sighing when I crossed my arms at him with my eyes narrowed.

"If Ailis wants to run back to Innistrad you should let her, Jace." Liliana agreed and I actually started to smile until she waved her hand in front of her face. "When she runs into a werewolf or some other beast she'll come running back here with her tail between her legs." She added and I narrowed my eyes growling something offensive about the necromancer under my breath.

Throwing my arms into the arm I stomped past Jace who rubbed the bridge of his nose as I rushed from the library and Jace flinched when I slammed the door. Shaking his head Jace started to follow until Liliana giggled and he looked towards the necromancer.

"Let her go, Jace. Ailis needs to understand she can't get her own way all of the time." Liliana told him as Jace started to pace.

_If he's not going with me back to Innistrad I'm going there myself. When I finally find my murderer that'll show that stuck-up necromancer._

Moving through the Blind Eternities was a struggle for me this time without Jace to guide me so I ended up appearing somewhere in Innistrad I had never seen before. At least I hoped that's where I was as I shook myself, pulling my cloak tighter around me once the cold air hit.

"Maybe I should have listened to Jace but he makes me so mad sometimes." I grumbled as I started to shiver from the cold, my eyes travelling the area around me until I spotted what looked like a cottagea few metres away. "Guess I should go there and ask directions."

I had barely take more than a few steps in the direction of the cottage when I heard something, a low growl that made the hairs of my neck stand up. But when I spun around I couldn't see anything but a mist that covered everything nearby.

Shaking my head I sped up determined to reach the cottage before whatever was tracking me could. Though just as I reached the door I heard some else this time and the howl that ripped through the air brought me to a halt, my eyes frantically searching the area to find what had caused the howl.

A branch cracked and I narrowed my eyes trying to fight against turning my back on whoever or whatever was watching me. "Who do you think you are scaring me?" I shouted into the mist as it swirled around me, not seeing a set of glowing eyes until something leapt onto the ground near my feet and I jerked back just in time to miss having my head torn off my shoulders by a pair of paws lined with razor sharp claws.

With a yelp I dodged as a werewolf snarled at me, taking another swipe at my face as I quickly stepped back. One of my hands moved behind me, snatching at the doorknob but as I tried to turn it I found the door was locked.

"Crap." I muttered as the werewolf inched closer fangs dripping with saliva and its paws way too close to my throat. "Oh this really sucks." This close I could smell decay on its breath and pieces of rotten meat between its teeth.

Instead of attacking me it lifted its head and I quickly clamped my hands over my ears when it let out an ear-splitting howl that echoed through the mists. Immediately after I heard several more howls in response and I chewed my lower lip as dark forms darted out of the mists and into view, the werewolf stepping back as several more rushed towards me.

_I could face down one on my own, possibly, but a pack? Not a chance._

Sighing to myself I held up my fists like Gideon had trained me, resolving to go down fighting these beasts. As the first one started to lope towards me I barely had time to register that something seemed off about it before a gunshot rang out and the beast screamed, blood flying and as it crumbled I finally saw the hole directly through its forehead. The other werewolves howled as they spun around, another taking a bullet to its chest which knocked it back distracting it.

Which gave the marksman time to blow its head off, splattering my face and cloak with blood and several pieces of debris I couldn't see or wanted to identify.

Furious that two of their pack had been taken out so fast the remaining werewolves stood their ground and to my shock one raised its head, the mist clearing enough for me to notice that it had two heads both merged to create something horrific. As I stared at it it sniffed the air and when its two heads spun towards me I couldn't help letting out a whimper as four glowing eyes focused on me.

Saliva dripping from two sets of jaws that snapped at me it crouched in the dirt and I jumped when it shot towards me, moving so fast it nearly caught me as I dove to one side. Crashing into the cottage behind me it whined, its feet kicking up dirt as it struggled to its feet.

The other werewolves raced back into the mists and as I quickly ran around the cottage looking for a way in I heard multiple gunshots, the beasts yelping as someone fired onto them. Hearing the werewolf with the twin heads growling I searched the back of the cottage as the beast dragged one of its paws across the side of the wood, the noise making me hurry to find an escape route. It wasn't until I could hear its breathing getting closer that I found a window set above me so thinking fast I turned my arm around enough to strike the glass with my elbow.

The first blow cracked the glass and a second smashed but the gap wasn't wide enough so I used my sleeve to clear more of the glass away, giving me enough room to push myself inside. I dived inside just as a paw reached out and I cried out as one of its claws snagged on my cloak, my arms flailing as I tried to dislodge it.

I heard a yelp as my elbow struck something solid but my triumph was short-lived when the beast slashed at my retreating back and I felt a sudden and sharp spike of pain coming from my back, blood splattering the floor of the cottage as I slipped inside.

Sliding to the floor I groaned from the pain pulling the cloak tighter around me in a vague effort to stem the flow of blood that I could feel dripping onto the rug from somewhere below my shoulders. "Stupid, stupid monster." I hissed as I heard it howling outside the window I'd broken. It scratched at the wood but due to its size it couldn't squeeze into the gap so it kept snapping at the wall seeking a way in. The noise combined with my wounds left me weak and angry but when I tried to stand I found my legs couldn't support me and I crumbled to the floor, gasping.

Knowing I couldn't escape both with my injury and the beast blocking my only escape route I crawled over to an armchair a few feet from the wall, dragging myself to my feet before I collapsed into it. Shivering from the icy wind that flowed through the broken window I started to rub my arms to keep warm not knowing how I was going to get back to Ravnica.

I barely remember passing out but my eyes shot open when I heard someone knocking on the door. Light-headed I tried to rise but that brought on a wave of pain and I sat heavily as the knocking increased. "W...who is it?" I coughed at the sound of the door being struck with something heavy, causing the door to crumble under the blow and I cried out as a man in his mid-thirties stuck his head through the gap he'd made.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked as he stepped inside the room, moving towards me until I raised my head and he stopped with both eyebrows raised. "Wait a second I've been talking to a zombie?" He muttered and I opened my mouth a growl emerging which became a whimper and that's right when he saw the blood splattered across his floor and he blinked at me. "What a mess."

"Werewolves...after me." I managed to gasp and he shook his head, lifting up the weapon I'd caught a brief glimpse of when he wandered inside. "Stay...back." I snapped, raising myself up by my elbows when he took a single step closer to me.

"Relax, miss. I'm not going to hurt me as long as you don't attack." He told me, lifting up one open palm in front of him. Seeing my eyes moving to the rifle in his hand he sighed. "Those beasts are gone now. Here, let me see your wounds." He offered but I drew the cloak around myself to hide the gash in my back. Watching me with a slight smile he carefully set down the rifle beside his legs before he straightened, moving towards me with both palms raised. "Just calm down and listen. Those weren't normal werewolves." He told me and I snorted, gasping as he moved forward.

Up close I noticed he was wearing white and grey armor with a oddly-shaped hat hiding a pair of bright blue eyes very close in color to Jace's cloak. Even though he was easy on the eyes I couldn't help being a little wary after my encounter with the werewolf.

"Of course not." I snapped, pain making me fustrated and he sighed as he stood over me. "Who...are you?" I managed as he set a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back into the armchair.

"I'm Traisrel Guns, a Cathar." He offered, kneeling beside me before he reached for my cloak with one gloved hand. Seeing me flinch and my eyes widen Traisrel gave me a reassuring smile. "I can help you but only if you'll trust me."

"You might look handsome but that doesn't mean anything. An attractive man murdered me so forgive me for not being so trusting." I muttered and Traisrel raised an eyebrow, giving the cloak a tug. When I winced, hunching over he gave me another smaller smile.

"You're in no danger now. It's my job to help anyone who needs it and I finished off those beasts with the other Cathars. They're scouting the area just in case. Now will you let me see your wound?" Traisrel whispered and after a few more seconds I reluctantly slipped the cloak off.

"It really hurts." I groaned as I carefully turned around so my back was facing him and he paled at seeing the wound fully. "Is it bad?"

"It's not pleasant to look at." Traisrel offered and I groaned when he pressed his hand into the wound making me jerk in my seat. "Relax I'm just trying to find the source of all that blood." He explained when I turned my head enough to glare at him. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?"

"You have no idea how badly it hurts. Ailis...that's my name." I complained as he touched the skin surrounding the gash caused by the werewolf's claws. "Stop trying to make me hold still because I'm in so much pain right now and you're prodding my gash making it even harder to stay still." I added, shuddering when he brushed the blood still dripping down my back.

"You need stitches and bandages right now. That and painkillers." Traisrel told me and I mumbled a curse under my breath that made him chuckle. "Yeah I'd stay the same word if I was in your position. Stay put and I'll be right back." He added giving my knee a pat before he rose, moving away from me before I could protest. The slightest movement made my back hurt so I stayed still until Traisrel returned holding a small pack that he set beside my chair, kneeling and as he rummaged through it I watched on curious despite feeling woozy.

It wasn't until Traisrel took a small syringe out of the pack beside his feet that I whined, the noise reminding him of the werewolves as he looked at me. "I know it'll sting but it will help numb the pain. Unless you want to feel each and every stitch." Traisrel and I swallowed as I slowly shook my head. "Just relax and try not to fidget too much."

I felt the needle slip into my skin and I briefly let out a scream that lapsed into a whimper before everything faded. When I heard someone speaking to me I coughed, eyes slowly opening to see Traisrel staring at me. Once he noticed both my eyes were open he relaxed his grip on my shoulder and I groaned, seeing a tiny smile form on his face.

"Finally. You passed out on me and I wasn't sure how to wake you up. Being undead and all." Traisrel explained, grasping my shoulder when I tried to lean back. "That's not a good idea, Ailis."

"Ugh...I nearly forgot." I mumbled, resting my head against the cushion someone had left me. "How does my back look?"

"I did a good job." Traisrel answered and after a pause we both heard a snort. Too weak to raise my head I rested there until a young woman appeared in my line of sight. "Thalia, I know I did a good job." He sighed and the woman gave him a nod. "I wanted to bring you into the spare room but Thalia thought it was better to leave you here in my living room."

"I'm Thalia and you should thank Traisrel for saving your...life." She offered and I gave them both a weak smile. content to close my eyes as I silently hoped she wouldn't question me further. Until she cleared her throat just as my eyes drifted closed and with a groan I opened them to find her standing at my side.

"If you're going to ask it, ask it." I muttered my eyes narrowing slightly at Thalia. She responded by raising an eyebrow and I rolled my own eyes. "How I'm talking even though I shouldn't be able to."

"Yes, that. I didn't believe Traisrel when he told me that he'd saved a sentient zombie. But now that I'm talking to you..." Thalia trailed off when I coughed. Seeing the glare and the crossed arms that Traisrel was giving her she cleared her throat again. "I should let you rest so I will be outside if you need me." She told me and I waved my hand weakly as she moved towards the front of the house leaving me alone with Traisrel.

"She seems alright." I muttered as Traisrel pulled up another chair so he could sit beside me. "Though she seems a little uneasy around me."

"Why do you say that, Ailis?" Traisrel asked as I shifted on the chair. "Maybe you should be resting." He suggested when I lifted my palm, stiffling a yawn.

"I know Thalia's creeped out because she avoided eye contact with me and she did leave the room pretty quickly. To answer your other comment I am pretty tired." I admitted and he nodded, watching with a faint smile as I closed my eyes. "Something wrong?"

"It's not everyday you get to meet a zombie that talks." Traisrel told me and that brought a faint smile to my face before I felt myself passing out.

Loud voices outside the front room brought me back to consciousness and as I struggled to sit I recognized two of them.

"Thalia, for the last time Ailis isn't going to change into a werewolf!" The first voice I knew was Traisrel and that brought a weak smile to my face. Which just left Thalia and after a few moments of silence I heard footsteps.

"Cathar Traisrel, you just met this woman. How do you know she isn't dangerous?" Thalia countered as she walked directly through the open doorway and I narrowed my eyes at her when she stopped directly across from my bed.

"I didn't have much of a hope going against one werewolf as my newest wound proves, Thalia. Traisrel saved my unnatural life so I know I can trust him. He took down the werewolf that tried to tear me to pieces." I responded and Traisrel gave me a grateful nod and a smile. "I'm pretty sure that no one's ever heard of a zombie werewolf."

"Since that thing appeared nothing has been the same. Forgive me for not trusting a talking zombie." Thalia countered and I rolled my eyes, my fingers brushing the blanket someone had pulled over me between my fingers. "Right now I need to be out there protecting the people instead of arguing with you and...Ailis." She added as she walked back outside and I groaned, rubbing at the bridge of my nose as Traisrel sat at my side.

"What thing is she talking about?" I said to Traisrel, blinking when the cathar's eyebrows shot up towards the brim of his hat.

"You don't know about Emrakul?" Traisrel asked and I just slowly shook my head. Leaning back against his own chair for a moment he let out a breath. "Well it's a long story." He began.


	19. Chapter 19

"It all started a few weeks back. I've been helping patrol with the other cathars, defending the neighbouring villages from werewolves when we happened upon something strange." Traisrel told me and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Even stranger than werewolves."

"Like the two-headed one that tried to eat me?" I asked and he nodded, giving me a tiny smile that I echoed despite the pain of my back. "Keep going."

"At first I thought that it might just one werewolf afflicted but when we had to fight a whole pack just to get here....well I changed my mind. But it's not just the werewolves that seem to be affected by Emrakul." He explained as he pulled his chair closer to me. "We've been plagued by attacks by vampires that have grown extra limbs or extra heads, even people who aren't themselves anymore."

"What do you mean, Traisrel?" I asked and he sighed, leaning back against his chair before he closed his eyes. Noticing the grimace I leant over and his eyes shot open when he felt my hand giving his shoulder a squeeze. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I reassured him but Traisrel just shook his head, offering up a sad smile before he cleared his throat.

"No, I need to warn you. I've had to put down more than I care to remember after that creature warped them into monsters. Even my fellow Cathars have had to face former friends who have been...changed. I've seen more horror than I care to dwell on." Traisrel finished and I nodded as I leant back in my chair grimacing as my back began to ache. "You should stay here at least until your wounds heal."

"That's the best idea I've heard since I came here. Thanks for protecting me against those werewolves and treating my injuries." I told him and Traisrel just shrugged as his open palm moved to his mouth and I frowned, worried until he yawned. "You look like you could use a nap."

"Well I have been tracking the Dronepack since last night. But I need to keep patrolling the area in case more werewolves show up." Traisrel protested until he gave a much louder yawn that he didn't have time to stiffle. Cheeks red he lowered his head slightly and from my spot on his armchair I could see his eyelids dropping.

"You need a nap as much as I do. Besides how dangerous would it be if you're tired and you have to defend yourself or someone else?" I pointed out and Traisrel nodded after a pause, moving a cushion around on the armchair as he made himself comfortable. "You know I'm right. It can't be easy fighting monsters when you're asleep on your feet."

"Alright I agree that I could use a few minutes rest. Just don't tell Thalia." Traisrel admitted and I grinned as he pushed the cushion behind his head closing his eyes as I watched. "Wake me in half an hour could you?" He mumbled not waiting for my answer. A loud noise coming from the shattered window distracted me and I turned my head in time to see someone placing a board over it which helped keep out the cold air though I still drew my cloak me, the added warmth making feel better.

Returning my attention back to Traisrel I noticed that his eyes were shut and his chest gently rising up and down. With my focus on him now I couldn't help noticing how much Traisrel reminded me of Jace which made my heart sink when I thought about how I had stormed out, mostly due to Liliana's teasing.

_Jace has been nothing but kind to me and I storm out like a child throwing a tantrum. Once I feel better I'm going back to Ravnica and apologizing. I know I should have waited for the rest of the Guildwatch but I just had to be impatient and look where it's gotten me. One slash of a werewolf's claws later and I'm stuck here until I recover._

Though as my eyes wandered over Traisrel's sleeping form I couldn't help a tiny smile.

_I guess it's not all bad. Traisrel's pretty handy with that rifle of his and he's not too bad at medical care either. He was pretty gentle with those hands of his when I needed my injury stitched up._

Even with my promise I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was gently shaking my shoulder. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I raised my head to find Traisrel staring back at me with a faint grin on his lips. "I fell asleep didn't I?" I mumbled as I shifted making myself comfortable until I brushed my back against the back of the chair, chewing my lips so Traisrel wouldn't see me wincing.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway how are you feeling?" Traisrel asked immediately seeing me wince. "I can take another look at your wounds again if you'd like. Or I can get a female healer if I'm making you uncomfortable." He added when my cheeks darkened.

"I guess it doesn't really matter now." I replied as I shifted over until I was sitting on the edge of my chair. "You can check it if you really need to. Frankly it doesn't hurt me that much."

Shaking his head Traisrel walked over and after he knelt behind me he started to slide the shoulder of my dress down until we heard faint footsteps and I froze as the footsteps started to get louder, heading our way. "Don't look now but I think we have company." I whispered and Traisrel blinked, looking past me towards the front of the room just as Thalia appeared instantly stopping when she saw us.

"Cathar Traisrel, what in Avacyn's name are you doing with that....undead?" She snapped at him and he coughed, quickly replacing my dress before he climbed to his feet.

"My name is Ailis, Thalia. I remembered yours so it's only common courtesy to remember mine." I snapped at her, watching as Traisrel stood at my side not breaking eye contact with Thalia. "At least I didn't lose my manners even after I died." I added with a faint smirk on my lips when she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyebrows at me.

"I came past to tell you that the werewolf pack that were hunting around this area have been destroyed. Not to see one of my loyal cathars' caught in the midst of being intimate with you....Ailis." Thalia answered and my cheeks darkened as she smirked back at me.

"Traisrel was taking care of my wounds, Thalia. Don't go spreading rumors around especially not about someone who helped me despite my appearance. Besides I don't just jump into bed with the first guy that's kind to me." I told her and she raised both of her eyebrows at me. "Though I would not mind getting to know my savior in a less dangerous situation."

"What possible help could anyone bring to someone already dead?" Thalia replied and I growled at her, rising from my seat despite the ache in my back.

"You know I'm liking you less and less, Thalia. Sorry that I can't stay and chat but I have somewhere I need to be." I told Traisrel who blinked as I limped my way towards the open doorway though as I reached it I felt a hand land on my shoulder. When I lifted my head I found Traisrel standing there his eyes searching my face his lips pressed together until with a sigh I gave him a thin smile, lifting my hand to lightly pat his.

"Don't worry about me, Traisrel. I promise I'll come back safe and sound. Just need to get away from Thalia for a while." I told him and he blinked, tilting his head slightly to one side when I slipped out from under his arm. Limping heavily I stepped through the open door and with a final backwards glance at him I planeswalked, the bright light causing both Thalia and Traisrel to cover their eyes as I vanished from sight leaving only a blue planeswalker symbol that hovered in midair.

Traisrel saw it briefly once he removed one gloved hand from his eyes and he stared at it even after it too vanished like I did.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"I should have gone after Ailis." Jace sighed, staring down at the paper resting on the table.

"You should be adding your signature to each of these papers. After that you have a meeting with the Gruul guildmaster." Lavinia replied, dropping a stack of papers near Jace who grimaced, the stack resting higher than his head.

"But Lavinia...." Jace protested, rising from his seat until his aide slowly narrowed her eyes at him and he swallowed the rest of his words. Silently he sat back on his chair and Lavinia nodded, a faint ghost of a smile appearing when he reached for his quill only to freeze, his eyes darting around the room.

Shaking her head Lavinia opened her mouth with a well-thought out argument in mind, something about how unwise it would be to keep the Gruul guildmaster waiting, when she saw someone flash into the air inches above the table where Jace sat. Just for a moment Lavinia caught a glimpse of the face under the hood and she blinked, taken aback at the face of a youngish undead who let out a startled yell as she smacked knees first into the table.

In the few seconds it took to shake herself out of her daze, Lavinia watched on as Jace leapt to his feet, immediately moving to their visitor who groaned her eyes pinched together.

"That was...less graceful than I was going for." I groaned, cracking open a eye when I felt a hand grasp my hand. "Who is...oh. Hello Jace." I whispered as he lifted me back to my feet and after stretching my back with an audible crack I let him help me down from the table. Noting the papers now strewn about and the less than happy expression on Lavinia's face not to mention her crossed arms and the slight tapping foot I knew I was in for a lecture.

"Before you get angry I was aiming for the floor and I misjudged it. I promise to clean up if you don't yell at me." I said, kneeling before Jace's aide could respond and after a long and awkward pause she finally nodded, her lips pressed together. Without speaking I quickly darted around the room grabbing handfuls of the papers I'd sent flying before I wordlessly handed them to Jace who just gave me a blank stare.

_That was....interesting. I've never seen someone planeswalk so gracefully._

_Oh be quiet. I'm new to that planeswalking thing okay?_

"Now that you've cleaned up your mess the Guildpact needs to concentrate. So it would be helpful if there were no distractions." Lavinia sighed and I nodded, giving Jace a quick grin as I headed for the library's double doors.

_Please don't leave me with her, Ailis. Any ideas on how to get me out of here?_

_Jace, you need to work otherwise Lavinia will have your head. Besides I'll tell you all about my trip once you're finished. Just call me._

Giving my forehead a tap with the index finger on my right hand I pulled open the door, slipping outside into the hallway before Jace could protest further.

Moving a few steps away from the door I let out a shuddering breath, silently hoping that Jace hadn't seen the dried blood partially hidden by the cloak he'd given me. Though it would have been impossible not to notice how badly I was shaking and not just for my less than graceful appearance in the Ravnica library.

The sight of the door that would allow me entrance to the room Jace had given me made me smile though once I took a single step towards I groaned, a spike of pain from my back causing me to hunch over. Even after the pain faded to a dull ache I found that I couldn't move an inch without the pain growing worse.

"I should have known that one injection wouldn't be enough to dull the pain forever. What was I thinking planeswalking so soon?" I groaned as I stayed perfectly still hoping the pain would lessen.

Wondering how I was going to get into my room or anywhere else for that matter without aggravating the injured I'd suffered at the claws of the two-headed werewolf. By the time I finished debating whether I could make it all the way to my room without passing out from the pain someone walked into view and I brightened when I saw Gideon walking along, whistling until he paused blinking at me once he saw me kneeling.

"Gideon, do you think you could give me a hand?" I asked, grimacing as another wave of pain made me hunch over. He hurried to my side when I tried again to stand and without any effort on his part he lifted me into his arms. Now carried bridal-style I felt my cheeks darken though Gideon didn't notice. "C...could you carry me back to my room?" I asked him and he nodded, looking at my curiously for a moment. "I'll explain once we get there." I promised and he gave me another nod carrying me the full length of the building until we reached my room.

Gently setting me down Gideon watched as I dug through my cloak pockets to find my bedroom key. "Ailis, what happened to you? I came by to check if Jace had managed to escape from Lavinia and I found you." He replied noting my shoulders trembling as I finally located the missing key and as I carefully slipped it into the lock Gideon reached out, wrapping an arm around my shoulders when I grimaced. "Ailis, give me the key and I'll carry you in." He offered and if I hadn't laready been blushing I would have.

"Thanks, Gideon but I'm okay. Just need a nap and I'll be fine." I told Gideon and he gave me a tiny smile though I noticed him staring at the back of my cloak for a few seconds. "I had a run in with a few Innistrad werewolves but I'll heal."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea but you did heal from a broken wrist pretty fast." Gideon responded and I gave him a weak smile, waiting until he disappeared down the hallway before I closed the door.

The pain grew worse as I locked the door my legs barely carrying me towards my bed before I groaned from the pain. Not even bothering to remove my shoes I sprawled on the bed, stretching my legs before I closed my eyes hoping that I was right and that my wounds would help faster this time.

 


End file.
